Antithesis in the Stars
by Hikari Ryu
Summary: Yuugi doesn't think he'll ever be able to tell Yami how he feels. Yami loves Yuugi too but thinks that he likes Anzu. Depression haunts Yuugi and he suicides. Death isn't the end. Is there hope for Yami and Yuugi? YYY YAOI
1. Everything's Fine

Disclaimer: Yugioh! Does not belong to me so don't sue me.

//…// = Yami speech

/…/ = Hikari speech

'…' = Thoughts to self

Nothing's Wrong

            A golden pyramid glinted in the silvery moonlight. It was currently two thirteen in the morning in Domino city, Japan. Soft golden light poured out from a window on the second story of the Kame game shop. With his head on his desk, a boy who looked no older than thirteen slept soundly on his homework. Stars twinkled in the night sky as the dawn slowly crept closer. 

            Hours later, Yuugi woke up with the sun in his amethyst eyes. He winced before shifting off the papers beneath him. Yawning idly, he stood up and stretched. Yuugi glanced at the clock on his bedside table before sauntering over to his closet where he picked out his usual attire- leather pants, tight-fitting black shirt and various buckles. He grinned after putting on the last buckle. 

            "Yuugi, breakfast's ready!!" Called Suguroko from the kitchen. 

            "Coming grandpa! I'll be down as soon as I finish dressing!" replied Yuugi. Looking back into the mirror, he noticed the disarrayed state of his hair. Groaning inwardly, he quickly styled it adequately. After, he picked up his homework and shoved it into his backpack.

            //_Good morning Aibou.__ You'd better get something to eat before you're late for school.// _Yuugi tensed at his Yami's opinion before replying impassively that he was just about to go down. Yami chuckled as he closed the link. Yuugi let go of the plaintive emotions he held in. As he neared the kitchen, he bit back a sob before putting on a smile. Suguroko had made pancakes and was already waiting for his grandson. 

            "Yay, pancakes! My favorite. Thanks grandpa." 

            Suguroko just smiled as Yuugi devoured his breakfast. Yuugi finished the pancakes quickly before running out the door with a curt goodbye. Anzu was waiting for him outside.

            "Morning Yuugi. You're in a rush today aren't you?"

            "Yea, I barely had time to finish my homework last night. We'd better hurry or we'll be late for school." Anzu nodded as they walked to their school. 

~ ~ ~   

            Yuugi barely noticed what the teacher was saying as he doodled on his textbook. He only got up when the bell rang. Anzu looked at him worriedly. He was usually an astute student who was eager to learn. In the past few days, she saw him in a detached state of mind. She shook her head. Maybe I'm just imagining things, she thought. She found him near the lockers as she prepared for her next class. 

            "Yuugi are you okay? Is something wrong? You've been a bit distant for the past few days."

            "No, nothing's wrong. I've just been a bit tired these few days. We have a lot of homework." Lied Yuugi.

            "…Ok, if you say so. Well, let's get to class." Anzu said disbelievingly.

            The next class was no different from the last. To Yuugi, the teacher's monotonous lecture was useless. Looking out the window, he blinked away a tear. Things were far from fine. _Damn, Anzu's seen me act differently. I'm trying to hide these feelings but it's just so hard. I can't get myself to tell Yami my true feelings because I know he'd hate me and avoid me. _The ring of the bell cut through his poignant memories as he automatically stood up and left with the rest of the students in his class. Anzu watched him carefully throughout the class and something was definitely wrong. She decided not to question and just observe. 

            The rest of the day was quite boring and Yuugi was glad to leave it behind. With a soft thump, he flopped onto his couch. Suguroko left a not saying he was out to run some errands. Yuugi blocked out all of his emotions and did his homework. Suguroko got back around dinnertime. He cooked some ramen and served Yuugi. Noticing a bit of change in Yuugi's personality, he decided to ask. 

            "So, how was school today? Did you learn anything new?"

            "It was really boring. The teachers didn't teach us much today."

            "Oh. I see."

            "I haven't gotten too much sleep these few days, I'm gonna go to bed early 'k?"

            "It's only eight but okay. Do what you must. Have any exams tomorrow? You usually have tests on Fridays."

            "Well, not tomorrow. 'Night grandpa."

            "Good night Yuugi."

            Yuugi slumped on his windowsill after night preparations. A glow from the puzzle on his desk signaled Yami's arrival. Yuugi hit himself inwardly for not going to sleep. Yami was the last person he wanted to see. He cringed mentally as Yami wrapped his arms around him in a caring way. //_What's wrong aibou?__ Is something distressing you? I caught some sad emotions coming from here. Tell _me.___/__/_

_            /Nothing's wrong Yami. I'm just a bit stressed out from all the homework and tests we've had this past week. Thanks for asking though./_

_            Yuugi, _Yami looked Yuugi straight in his ingenuous eyes. //_You're a horrible liar. You're much too innocent.//_ Yuugi tore away from the other's deep gaze and reddened slightly. /_Yami__, everything's fine. I'm just really tired. I haven't slept all week you know./ Yami cocked his head to the side and looked at him worriedly. //__Ok Yuugi. You do need to sleep.// He kissed him lightly on the forehead before disappearing. Yuugi hugged his knees to his chest and rocked lightly back and forth. He chewed on his bottom lip as he pondered. __Oh gods, why did he have to kiss me? I can't live on like this. He wiped away stray tears from his eyes as he lay down. Closing his eyes in pain, he whispered, "I wish I could tell you…"_

            The moon shone dimly in the dawn as cars raced down the roads of Japan. Yuugi slept soundly as the rest of the world woke up. It wasn't until late in the afternoon that he woke up. He stared up at his ceiling as the reality hit him again. He didn't want to be here. It was not worth the suffering. _But__ it is Yuugi. You get to see Yami. He laughed dryly at his derisive thoughts. __Yea, but seeing him knowing that I'll never be with him reverses that. I'm just naïve little Yuugi, living all alone in this place. He tensed as he felt Yami come out of the puzzle._

_            //You slept pretty well didn't you?//_ Yuugi nodded and rolled onto his side. He yawned cutely, trying to rid himself of his hidden emotions. //_So, are you up for telling me what's wrong?//_

_            /Yami, as I told you before, nothing is wrong! I was just really tired. Everything is just fine. I'd tell you if something was amiss./ _

_            //Ok aibou. I'm just a little worried. I'm sure you'll be alright.//_

_            I'm sure it is, _Yuugi thought bitterly to himself._ /Thanks. I need to eat heh heh, what time is it now?/_

_            //It's four thirty.//_

            "Oh. Suguroko must be worried by now. Bye Yami, I have to do chores." With that, the boy left. Yami shook his head and chuckled. 'Yuugi's such a cheerful little boy. It seems that nothing can bring him down.' He silently thought. Unfortunately, Yami was very wrong and that was just an understatement.

~Owari~

Ugh, well, that was an idea that came to me. I know it's horrible. If I'm not too lazy, I may continue this. Review and no flames please. Tell me what you think ^_^

I'm sorry if it takes me a long time to update. I'm a slow writer and better an artist. There might be Yaoi and character death. Gimme some ideas. Hopefully, the next chapter will be a little longer. I was suffering from homework when I wrote this.


	2. Note of Vertigo

Disclaimer: Yugioh doesn't belong to me or the show'd probably be rated R.

Well now, here's the second chapter. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry about the poetry. It's really crappy. Enjoy.

Antithesis in the Stars

            Yuugi knew he could not escape Yami. His only hope of avoiding Yami was probably going to a friend's house. Anzu's house would probably be the best he thought. Yami wouldn't go there. But first, he had to call to see if she was available. Dialing her phone number tentatively, he tapped his finger on the table and looked outside. Ominous gray clouds were collecting and it would soon rain. Anzu picked up the phone and Yuugi explained that he wanted to go over to friend's house since he had nothing better to do. She agreed and he ran out the door and over to his friend's house. It had already started to rain when Yuugi arrived and Anzu quickly rushed him in.

            "Yuugi, you're all wet! Here, lemme get you a towel!" Yuugi shivered as he took of his soaked coat. Anzu rushed back and wrapped the dry cloth around him. She led him to the couch and went to the kitchen. When she returned, Yuugi was nearly dry and she handed him a cup of hot chocolate. 

            Anzu looked at him worriedly. _Wouldn't__ Suguroko have something for Yuugi to do? This is really weird. The eerie silence resounded through the room. Anzu couldn't stand it and spoke up. _

            "So what do you wanna do today?"

            Cocking his head to the side, he pondered. "I dunno. Whatever you want. Do we have any homework that needs to be completed?" 

            "You came all the way here to do homework?!" 

            Yuugi turned his view askance, "Um, I dunno. You could help me with some of the problems?"

            Anzu just watched him silently._ Odd. Yuugi, you never have trouble with school. So why are you here? _

            Hearing no reply, he looked back up at Anzu. "Anou, is something wrong?" She smiled. She shook her head 'no'.

            "I'm just thinking of what to start first. Math sounds easy. Hold on. Lemme go get it." Anzu stood up and left for the stairs. Yuugi sighed. This wasn't much better than being stuck with Yami at home. _At least I get to see his face…Ah, no not now. I shouldn't be thinking about Yami right now. _

            She returned to find the boy in deep thought. His dolorous countenance betrayed his true feelings. She walked over quietly without him noticing. He was snapped out of his thoughts as she patted him. He flinched, expecting to see Yami's sanguine eyes staring at him. Instead, he faced Anzu's sapphire ones. 

            "Yuugi..earth to Yuugi, are you there??"

            "Huh!? Ya-, I mean Anzu! Do you have to homework?" He tried to cover his slip as best as he could. However, Anzu had detected the slip and decided to interrogate later.

            "Sure, here you go. If I remember correctly, the problems are on page one fifty-eight."

            Quickly, Yuugi flipped to the page and scanned over the problems. _These are easy. I'm going to have to fake…or she'll suspect something. "Anzu, can you help me out with this?" Raising an eyebrow Anzu took a look at the problem. __First problem and already needing help? "Yuugi, this is review. To find the slope of __x is simple. If you can't solve these problems, you're going to have a hard time with the new things. The formula is __y=mx+b."_

            Nodding, Yuugi did the problem very slowly as if trying to delay time. Anzu read a book for English. Nothing was heard from either of them until the silence was making Yuugi nervous. He played with pen cap. After a while, he decided to doodle on the corner of his paper. He was so caught up in trying to stay calm, he didn't notice Anzu watching him. His pen revealed a happy person holding a rose. 

            "Done with your homework already?" Yuugi desperately tried to hide his drawing. He smiled and looked up. "Um, yea. It was really easy!"

            "I see. What do you want to work on next?"     

            "Well, I was thinking, we have a few more days to do this work. It's the weekend. Why don't we go watch a movie or something?" (A/N: No, not a date. I hate that pairing.)

            "Okay. Let's go to the video store."

            They set off to go look for one. Yuugi browsed through the store and Anzu looked at new releases. Yuugi couldn't decide on which one to choose. Finally, he decided on Spirited Away. Anzu looked up and he approached her. 

            "Spirited Away? Sounds good. I've never seen it. Okay, let me pay." Yuugi nodded and gave the box to her. "Can I go get some ice cream?"

            "Yuugi, are you crazy?! It's below zero outside!" 

            "True, but I'm hungry."

            "Ok, meet me by the bus stop."

            "'k." Without another word, Yuugi raced out the door. He pulled his coat tighter around him as the chilling winds swept by. _Brrr__…it **is **cold. Maybe I should've listened to Anzu. Nah, ice cream is good…I wonder what Yami flavored ice cream would taste like…GAH NO! Yuugi, get your mind out of the gutter!!! He came to a parlor and got two cones. Strawberry, his personal favorite and chocolate for Anzu. He hurried back and found Anzu already waiting patiently by the stop. _

            "There you are. I was wondering if I had to come and find you. Unlike most food products, the amount seems to get larger instead of smaller."

            Yuugi blushed. "Sorry it took so long, there were too many flavors to decide on." _And__ none that suit my tastes perfectly. Yuugi sighed inwardly. That was a distant fantasy. Yami would never love him…at least, not that way._

            "Come on, let's go watch our movie. Looks like another storm is headed our way. Yuugi glanced up at the dark sky and nodded.

~ ~ ~

Chihiro: What about you? What will you do?

Haku: Don't worry, I'll go back and have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice. *pause* I'm fine, I got my name back.

Chihiro: Will me meet again sometime?

Haku: I'm sure we will.

Chihiro: Promise?

Haku: Promise. Now go. And don't look back.

            Yuugi blinked away tears that threatened to spill out. _At least they both got a rhapsodic ending…unfortunately, that almost never happens. _

~ ~ ~

            Yami fiddled with a pencil while he sat on Yuugi's bed. '_Where could he be? The mind link's closed off and he's already been out for five hours!_' Nervously, he read the clock. It was seven fifteen and still no sign of Yuugi. It was already getting dark outside. Fidgeting was getting unbearable and he stood up. He paced back and forth from the window to the wall, looking outside periodically. '_Maybe I should go look for him…no, what if he comes back while I'm gone? Yuugi…come home soon._'

~ ~ ~

            The movie ended and Anzu peered at Yuugi. _Again, his face is lugubrious. Why is he so sad? I should definitely find out. Since we have more time, homework might draw out some answers…quite literally._

            "Yuugi, we still have some time left. Are you in a rush to get back home?"

            He shook his head. "No, I can stay as long as I want."

            "Well, let's get our homework over with. I want to enjoy tomorrow and be free from this burden. What about you?"

            "That's a good idea. Let's get started."

            Time passed as both did their homework in complete silence, save the scratching sound of pencils on paper. Yuugi did not notice Anzu watching him the whole time. She had already done her work last night and this was just an affectation. Her question was rewarded with a simple answer when Yuugi went back to his homework. On the corner of his textbook, an unmistakable sketch of Yami was etched. _Ah hah.__ So that's why you have these melancholy feelings. _

"So, Yami is it? Is he the one who's making you sad?"

            Yuugi froze. That was the last thing he expected to hear. Fumbling for a plausible excuse, he scratched his head and put on a fake smile. "What do y-you mean Anzu? What's this sadness business all about?" He had stuttered. Yuugi continued scratching his head as Anzu kept prodding at the subject.

            "Yuugi, I can see through that. You love Yami don't you…"

            "Um, he's my yami. Of course I love him!"

            "More than that…"

            "No! What gave you that idea?"

            Pointing Anzu clarified, "Your doodle, right there. I'd say that's unusual."

            "I was just thinking about what to get him for Christmas! Heh heh." _Anzu's__ not buying this…_

            "How about…say a wedding ring?" Anzu teased.

            "I don't love him like that! He's my Yami and a good friend. That's all."

            _We'll__ see about that. "Why would you draw your friend if you were thinking about presents? Wouldn't you do a list?"_

            "Yea but I was bored!"

            "Whatever Yuugi. I know you like him. Why don't you tell him?"

            "Hey Anzu, it's getting late. I should go home before Yami gets worried about me. Besides, Suguroko will be getting back in a few hours. I don't want to miss him."

            _I thought you said that you could stay as late as you wanted. "Well then, let me walk you home."_

            Yuugi accepted and they both walked back to the Kame game shop. Yuugi waved Anzu goodbye as she left. Anzu smirked as she walked back. She saw Yuugi's secret and she would do something about it. Yuugi was definitely not about to confess his true emotions. Yami ran down the stairs as he heard Yuugi the door open. He embraced the smalled one possessively when he saw Yuugi. Yuugi flushed and tried to hide his face.

            "..Yami..can't.breathe.."

            "Sorry aibou. You had me so worried. I thought I'd have to go out and look for you. Where were you?"

            Still hiding his red cheeks, he replied, "I was at Anzu's house. We watched a movie and did all our homework."

            "Oh…" Trying to hide his disappointment, he said, "Next time, tell me where you're going first."

            "I'm sorry for making you worried. I'll let you know next time." Yami ruffled his spiked hair and laughed. "It's already nine now. You should do something until Suguroko comes back—" Just as he finished his sentence, Suguroko burst into the room. 

            "Sorry, I'm late. The traffic was horrible. Yuugi, how was your day?"

            "It was fine. Grandpa, it's getting late. You should go sleep now."

            "Well, I didn't even notice! You should too."

~ ~ ~

            Yuugi sat at his desk while playing around with pen in his hands. playing around with pen in his hands. Yami sulked in his soul room. '_He loves Anzu now…I hate that bitch. She stole my Yuugi. I never thought something like this would happen.' A mantra rang through his head, 'She'll pay dearly for this.' _But___ wait. That would upset Yuugi if I hurt her…_

Yuugi pulled out a sheet of paper. _I'm_ so sorry Grandpa, Yami, Anzu, Jou and everyone who's been so kind to me. Yami, we'd never be able to share a life together. So sorry…Ai—Aishiteru. This is for the best…_ _

            He took out a red pen to finish his last letter. _A poem would do nicely. Yes. It'll be a memoir of my last thoughts._

                        _Vertigo_

__

_            Nothing left for me in this world,_

_            My hope slyly left my side._

_            Is there no understanding reality?_

_            I can't seem to survive._

_            This isn't my place, _

_            I've been undermined._

_            Darkness pervaded my chalice of life._

_            Why can't I live, am I not allowed?_

_            The dizziness is getting to my head. _

_            People say this life is great._

_            Truth refuted that one._

_            Painful memories haunt my dreams,_

_            Not helping my plaintive emotions._

_            Shadow of joy reverberates in my mind,_

_            I want to escape this hellacious realm. _

_            I've found my confining parameter. _

_            There's nothing more disconcerting than boundaries._

_            Pearls of pain leave my eyes,_

_            I tried too hard to be yours._

_            Now I suffer the consequences,_

_            I should've given up while I could. _

_            Albeit my smiling face,_

_            Everything is a mess and it hurts more 'cause it was my fault. _

_            Everyone is just a disparaging statue._

_            They mean nothing to me._

_            Road to salvation is so contradictory._

_            Isn't self-destruction a sin?_

_            I'm sorry my concatenate angel,_

_            I'm giving up my world for you._

_            You should never see me cry._

_            My life is expendable, yours is not._

_            This is what I wanted...right?_

A beautiful poem in shaky handwriting was left. There was one last thing to do.

~Owari~

Cliffhangers…I never liked them but hey, suspense is good too. Please write me a review and tell me what you think. No flames please. See ya till the next chapter. Oh wait, again, forgive me for updating slow. I'm not a good writer.


	3. I Didn't Know You Cared

So…the next chapter…heehee. Thank you reviewers. I'm a good writer?? Domo arigato…I feel so loved! Oh btw, I don't own Spirited away. Miyuzaki does.

Discalimer: Look like I own it??

Antithesis in the Stars

            _I gotta do this. It's the last thing I must do. Then I'll finally be at rest… Yuugi crept over to the side of his bed and closed his eyes. A familiar feeling surrounded him as he entered his mind. He was currently in his soul room. The mind link was apparently blocked so Yuugi didn't know whether Yami was asleep or not. He peeked out from the door of his soul room. Tiptoeing, he quietly made his way over to the spirit's door. He pushed it slightly ajar and peered in. Yami was asleep sitting a on his throne. A crease marked his forehead while he slept. _Yami's___ asleep. That's good. He'll never know. He walked the rest of his way over. Fighting tears, he ran his finger down Yami's cheek while admiring the rest of his beautiful visage. "I'm so sorry. This is for the best." He whispered, barely noticeable. _

            The crease lightens slightly as the pharaoh exhaled. A tear slid down Yuugi's soft skin. He looked at Yami. Never would he be able to see it again. He leaned forward. _One time._ That's all I'm asking for. Please don't wake up…_ Soft lips met his as he closed the gap. It was both loving and sad at the same time. When he parted, he could still taste Yami on his lips. He closed his eyes and turned around. Yami grumbled and he froze. He looked back and darted out the spirits door. He panted as he closed the door. Closing his eyes once more, he returned to his bedside. Wiping stray tears away, he went to his desk. He pulled out a glinting dagger when he opened one of his drawers. He stared at the slivery blade in the moonlight. Shaking his head he took it out of the light. A drop of blood fell to the floor as he tested its sharpness on his finger. His hand shook as he put it to his wrist. He shut his eyes and held his breath and he sliced across the creamy skin. Crimson stained the blade as it dug in once more. Deep cuts scattered Yuugi's arm when he dropped the blade and sank to his knees. "I love you Yami." He let his emotion flow through to the slumbering Yami in his soul room. The room around him began to dissolve into a swirling vision on black and white. He leaned his head against the mattress behind him for support. Once lively eyes began to turn light mauve as life faded away from the boy. Yuugi managed a weak smile as he died._

~ ~ ~

            _"Yuugi…" Yami whispered quietly as not to disturb the peaceful setting around him. Yuugi was laid out on his stomach, gazing fondly into his crimson irises. A soft finger gently traced his cheek. He closed his eyes in appreciation. Nothing could spoil this surreal scene. Two butterflies engaged in a mating dance flew past. Yuugi held out his hand. Both insects landed on his finger and rested. Yami smiled. He was truly happy. Setting off again. The butterflies danced off towards the horizon. Yami reached up and held the seraphic face. "I love you always." The boy nuzzled his face into Yami's collarbone in response. "Watashimomata aishiteru." Yami buried his hand in Yuugi's soft hair. Birds chirped in the background as Yuugi lifted his face. He looked straight into Yami's eyes and sighed happily. The taller boy lifted his head up to kiss Yuugi's pink lips. Yuugi responded ardently as Yami tried to deepen the gentle kiss. He ran his tongue along his lips, savoring the sweet flavor of Yuugi. With a moan, he parted his lips and granted Yami entrance. Their tongues twined in a passionate dance, showing eachother how much they loved and needed the other. Both drew apart as the need for air burned in their lungs. "I'll be with you till the end of time." They both came closer for another sweet kiss. This time is was sweet and simple. It felt so real._

            A dire pain hit Yami's head as the dream ended. His agony filled mind tried desperately to grasp a coherent thought.  The first thing he noticed was that the door was not completely closed. 'Yuugi.' Despite the pain in his mind, he ran towards the door and swung it open. Yuugi's soul room door was wide open and everything was a mess. Mutilated stuffed animals lay strewn about the floor. The whole room reeked of destruction. Yami's eyes went wide with terror…what had happened? He cried out Yuugi's name several times. No one answered. The mind link seemed to have disappeared completely. Desperately trying to calm down, he appeared outside Yuugi's door. A small whisper escaped Yami's lips as he sank to the floor. The gleaming moonlight revealed the answer. "No…" He refused to believe his eyes. Yuugi sat there motionlessly in a pool of blood with a dyspeptic smile on his face. A bloodstained knife lay on the floor. Drops of red fluid littered the ground around the sinister object. Yami took in deep breaths and closed his eyes. This couldn't be real. He tiptoed over to the dead angel. His thumbs met cold cheeks as he bent down to inspect the damage. The boy's lifeless eyes remained shut as he stroked his hair. "No, no you can't be dead." Tears streamed down the pharaoh's face—the first time in 3000 years, even as a child. Pharaohs never cried. Not for anything or anyone. It was useless. At least, that was what his parents always taught him. Yuugi did not respond. He tried to convince himself that this was a dream. The truth sat in front of him, mocking him.

            "But why?" That was the biggest question in Yami's mind. Yuugi had always been happy. Never had there been a frown on the face. Yuugi was so innocent. So why did he do this? Nothing was missing in his life. He had a guardian, he had friends, nothing to worry about, duel monsters, a title everyone wanted, a girlfriend…ANZU! "What did you do to him, bitch?!" Yami was livid. But rage couldn't help…not now anyway. He swore revenge but calmed down for now. He bent down to look at the dead boy once more. His voice grew intensely soft as he stroked the cold face. The smile remained though pain was clearly evident. "I'm so sorry…I have failed. I should've protected you. I knew she wasn't good enough for you. Why did you do this? Things would have gotten better…I just wish you didn't kill yourself." Tears continued to stream down his pale cheeks as he whispered to the boy. "I wish that I'd had told you sooner." Sobs racked his chest as he continued. "I'll never forgive myself. Yuugi-chan…I love you. It's a dream with no hope. Though I could not be with you, I was happy because you were happy…Damn that bitch, Anzu. She ruined you…" He took Yuugi's hands in his own. Cold blood touched his warm hands. With infinite care, he turned the wrists up. Yami's brow furrowed as he tried to make out the words the streaks revealed. "I…Love…You…Sorry." The words barely left Yami's lips as he fell onto his bottom. "Anzu…you'll pay for this." 

            Yami grabbed the knife and gripped it tightly. "You'll die with the same weapon Yuugi died with…how fitting." Crimson eyes became stone cold as he set the silver blade on Yuugi's old desk. He walked stiffly over to Grandpa's room. He knocked. A couple of seconds passed followed with a tired yawn before the door opened. "Yami??" The old man was taken aback as the dark one nodded. "What brings you here? Is something wrong?" Yami's stoic face let no emotions past as he replied gravel, "Yuugi's dead." 

            "WHAT!?"

            "He suicided."

            Grandpa stepped back into his room as he felt the shock of the bad news. "Do come in Yami. What happened??"

            "I'm not completely sure but I think Anzu has a link to this. On his wrists the words spelled out a message. I think you'd better go look for yourself." Grandpa flinched at the coldness of Yami's words. He licked his dried lips as he stood up and walked over to Yuugi's room. Yami closed his eyes and fought back the urge to cry. It would do him no good. He lifted his head as he heard crying in the other room. 

            The dark one peregrinated to Yuugi's room. "It's no use. He's gone forever."

            "Here…I found this on his desk."

            Yami's eyes widened. He took the note with wavering hands and scanned over Yuug's last words. "Anzu…"

            "Are you sure? It could have been anyone for all we knew."

            Yami lowered his head. He hated agreeing to this but nevertheless, it could be true. "Yes..you're right. Let's not be rash. Let's get him cleaned up. We can't have a funeral with him looking like this." Grandpa nodded. He lifted the dead body and took him to the bathroom. "Grandpa, you'd better wash him. I wouldn't be able to." He agreed and Yami went back to Yuugi's room. Again, he read Yuugi's poem. '_Such a beautiful poem.__ I would've commented on how nice it is but it's a hint to a reason for Yuugi's death. I wonder why he wrote this. He had to go but why? Yuugi, I wish you could've at least talked to me about it or left your reason and not an enigma of a poem…' _He flopped down on Yuugi's bed. "It's going to be unbearable without you. I suppose I'll have to live for you now…mmm…" The scent of Yuugi still lingered on the duvet and pillow. In a dream like state, Yami drifted to sleep. 

            Grandpa dried Yuugi and dressed him in black. "Your expression is so pained. I'll find out why you're dead." He carried Yuugi to his room. He smiled as he saw Yami sleeping on the bed. Gently, he place Yuugi by his side and put the cold hands together. 

~ ~ ~

            Anzu shifted in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep. Sitting up, she decided to storm up a plan to bring Yuugi together with Yami. '_A soiree…yes that'll work. A romantic evening dinner with candles. Then a romantic movie…no a scary one. Somehow, I'll get them to confess their feelings.' _

            "Wait…Yami..he feels the same way Yuugi does, doesn't he? I gotta find out. What if this fails? Yuugi will be so disappointed!! I know, I'll write a letter insinuating that Yuugi likes him…then I'll find out and hopefully, my plan doesn't fail royally.

~Owari~

Heh, this was interesting. Once again, tis question time…should this become prideshipping (s/yy) or possibly flareshipping (s/y/yy). I dunno. It would complicate the plotline a lot. Lol, it's all up to you. No flames and review! Ja ne. Happy New Year!


	4. Fallen Seraph

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it

Oh, I forgot to mention to one of my reviewers…Yuugi is how it's spelled in the Japanese language. Lol I feel so much more confident about this story. My English teacher hates me. Thanks for the reviews!

Antithesis in the Stars

            Green leaves fluttered down to the ground as they brushed uncomfortably against soft skin. Yuugi came tumbling down onto white snow. _Eh? What is this? Aren't I dead?_ He held his hand up to his face. It was transparent. '_No…I'm a ghost…but why? I can't feel thing at all…_' Yuugi looked up at the tree he was sitting in. With his wings, he jumped up onto a branch, lest anyone see him. '_Phew, at least I can fly…wait…something isn't right here…WINGS!!! How can I have wings unless I am…an angel…'_ Yuugi "breathed" incredulously. He was an angel! Climbing back down, he kicked off into the air. Cool wind whipped past his face as he flew higher and higher. "Wow, this is wonderful." '_Why am I not in heaven if I'm an angel?' _

~ ~ ~

            Yami woke up the next morning and gasped as he found Yuugi's body laying next to him. He flipped over on his side and watched the cold face. The pained smile was still upon the cherubic face. "Yuugi…" He muttered while stroking the still cheek. Something caught his eye. A crystal tear made its way down Yuugi's pale cheek. The tangible droplet drew Yami's hand towards it but something stopped him. Was this a sign of life or was it merely the last cry of the dead psyche? Shaking his head in doubt, he dismissed it as a part of a reverie of hope, a façade of leading him into delusion. The adamant face made him want tobreak down and cry but he resisted. Anzu had to be taken care of.

"I wish I could have saved you…"

            Grandpa was nowhere in sight so Yami locked the door after he stepped out. He ignored several flirts while he walked. Anzu's parents did not appear to be home when he looked into the opaque window. Anzu was still asleep on her desk. Smirking inwardly, he rang the doorbell. Anzu awoke with a start. She ran over to the door and gasped to see Yami standing there with a dangerous glare. She plastered on a fake smile and let him in. 

            "Yami! What brings you here today? Where's Yuugi?"

            "What did you do to him." Yami demanded.

            "Ne? What are you talking about?"

            "What did you do to Yuugi."

            "Is something wrong Yami? He went home last night. I walked him myself!"

            "Yuugi's dead."

            Silence echoed in the house as the last words were spoken. Anzu's eyes went wide. Words would not come out of her mouth no matter how hard she tried. She licked her dry lips under Yami's intense scrutiny. Her voice grew meek and duller. "Please…come in. I think I may know why." Distrusting eyes watched her as she sat down on the couch.

            "How did he die?"

            A moment of silence passed. "He suicided."

            Anzu looked at the floor and fiddled with her fingers.

            "You used him didn't you." Yami's eyes narrowed irately. "You led him into believing that you loved him and then you broke his heart."

            Anzu's eyes widened. "What!? Yuugi and I weren't lovers! I would never do such a thing…it wouldn't be right."

            Yami fished the note out of his pocket and shoved it in Anzu's hand. "Explain this." He hissed.

            Anzu opened the note and read it. A rivulet started down her cheeks. She was whispering, apparently forgetting that Yami was there, "Why did you do this…things would've worked out..I had a plan too….Yuugi…no..you're gone...what about your hopes? They would've come true…why?" 

            Yami raised an eyebrow. What was she sputtering about? He crossed his arms. "Explain. Now."

            Snapped out of her trance she looked at him with hatred. "How could you…"

            "What? You're the one who killed him! I didn't do anything. I failed to protect him…" By now, tears were streaming down the pharaoh's face as well. 

            "You…you were too careless not to notice it. You buried Yuugi's heart. His detriment is your fault." Anzu covered her face with her hands. Muffled sobs could be heard as she cried out her heart.

            Yami voice visibly softened at hearing that. The shock took him out of his rage. Confusion was the only emotion standing out in his reply. "What?"

            "You were too caught up in yourself that you failed to notice Yuugi's lugubrious state."

            "How? This is a lie isn't it…I knew I shouldn't have trusted you..bitch!"

            Anzu's sad eyes turned hard and she looked up at him defiantly. "I do not lie. You are the cause of his death."

            "Tell me and prove it." He warned, voice still quavering. 

            "Don't you see!? He loved you!!!" 

~ ~ ~

            "Yuugi…" A voice whispered. Yuugi whirled around in surprise. It was coming from a room inside the house beneath him? He fluttered over to the window and almost crashed to the ground. "R..ryou?" The boy smiled and nodded. "How can you see me!?" Yuugi asked. No one else had seen him. Ryou chuckled and nodded. "Well, let's just say Bakura is more useful than he seems…"

            "Hehe. Can I come in? It feels weird talking to you from outside." 

            "Mhm. Just pass through the walls."

            Yuugi nodded and tentatively put his hand through. When it went through unscathed he dashed through. 

            "So Yuugi, I have a question."

            "Sure. I'll do my best to answer it."

            "Who do you love so much that you died for them?"

            Yuugi was taken aback. '_What?? How does he know…' "Er, what?"_

            Ryou reiterated his statement. "Who did you die for?"

            Yuugi couldn't hide the blush that crept into his cheeks. "How do you know?"

            "Yuugi…do you know why you're not in heaven?"

            Shaking his head 'no' he asked, "Do you know?"

            Ryou simply nodded. "You loved someone too much and died for them. Heaven can't take you because it simply isn't what you want. You wish to see your love so you've become a ghostly angel. You are a Fallen Seraph."

           Yuugi nodded silently and shifted his gaze to the ground. "I see…well, since you've already seen past me, I'll tell you. I love Yami."

            The albino boy looked away. Five minutes went past without either of them saying anything. "Why did you do it?"

            Yuugi looked up at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

            Ryou still continued to look away from him. "Why did you suicide?"

            The angel blushed once more. "Is there something wrong?"

            "Tell me why." The stern voice insisted. 

            Yuugi felt ashamed. Ryou wasn't happy about it. He voice became a faint tone as he explained. "Well, I guess it was just that, well…I really loved Yami and still do but it was a dream that could never come true. I guess I just gave up and tried escaping him."

            Yuugi couldn't see Ryou's eyes but he did manage to see a tear fall. 

            "You're mad at me aren't you… I'm sorry."

            Ryou shook his head. "No…I'm actually sorry for you and Yami."

            "Huh? What do you mean? There was no future for us."

            Ryou's chocolate eyes looked at him. His wistful timbre told him there was more to know. "Yuugi, yami and hikari's are linked together for a reason. They are meant to be lovers. Yuugi, you've ran away from your soul mate…can't you see? He loved you as well…"

            Cold terror hit Yuugi. _It's_ not possible…he loved me as well? Then what's going to happen?_ "Um…Ryou-kun, what's going to happen to him? I didn't know."_

            "I'm not sure…he may move on, he could suicide too…the possibilities are endless."

            "Oh no…Kami-sama….I didn't know…oh..Yami, I'm so sorry….I wish I didn't do this." He wanted to cry but somehow, he couldn't. _Why can't I cry???_

            Ryou seemed to read his mind as he answered his question. "Yuugi…you fled the realm of tears to escape your pain. Now you can't cry. The only strong emotions you can still 'feel' is love and pain but you can't express them. Yuugi, faith is believing in things when common sense tells you not to…if Yami grows to love another, I'm not sure I'll ever see you again."

            Yuugi bit his lip in frustration. The rules he had grown to accept in his old world had drastically changed. "W..Will he?" Pain shown clearly in his lucid amethyst orbs.

            Ryou smiled a little and shook his head. "Not likely. He loves you too much. If he is taken by another, then you have a problem."

            The fallen angel cheered up a little. "I understand." Pondering for a moment, he decided to ask another question. "Anou, can he see me?"

            Ryou put his chin on one hand while leaning against the table. "I don't know. It all depends on how much he wants to see you."

            "Oh." The door opened and Ryou's yami walked in. 

            "Well, well, well, we have a visitor eh?"

            "Hi Bakura…"

            The yami walked up to Yuugi and surveyed his state. He smiled when he drew back. "So…you loved Yami." A faint blush covered his face. He nodded.

            "And pharaoh no baka was too stupid to see that."

            "Be nice Bakura-chan. He's been through a lot."

            "A fallen seraph…hehe. I'll make sure the dark one knows."

            Yuugi darted through the air and stopped the exiting yami. "Iie matte. I don't want you to just tell him."

            "Eh? What's your plan Yuugi?"

            The angel put a finger to his lips. "Um…I dunno. I'll figure it out eventually."

            "Suit yourself." Bakura turned his back to the door and went back to Ryou and took a seat. "Well Yuugi? There's not many people who can see you. Go out and explore the world!"

            His roseate expression sufficed for an answer. Thanking the two, he set off.

~ ~ ~

            Yami stared at Anzu, his mind trying to register what she had just told him. _No… That was the only thing that came to mind. Anzu continued to cry. He regained control of his voice and timidly asked, "Is this true?"_

            Anzu's abhorrent eyes still looked at him. "Of course Yami. Look at his poem and read the last few lines again. I hope you get it then."

            Yami reached out and picked up the crumpled paper. His eyes ran over the last words once more. "No…then…he killed himself because of me? Why?"

            "Yami, he was afraid that you'd hate him if he told you. On his homework, he drew you. He loves you that much. He couldn't handle knowing that you two would never have a future."

            The pharaoh's eyes stole a surreptitious glance at her. He stared at the ground. All his tears had dissipated into shock. "Anzu I'm sorry I blamed you…You're completely right. I was too egomaniacal to notice that. Yuugi…I loved you too. You never gave me chance…"

            Cold azure eyes softened. "It's ok. I'm sorry Yami. He's gone now." Her voice was still unruly. Little rivulets ran fro her eyes.

            The Yami flopped down onto the couch. He buried his face in his hand and cried. All the melancholy feelings of a millennia spent alone attacked him in an onslaught of tears. Hours seemed to pass as crying was the only sound heard. Anzu sat in sympathy. The box of Kleenex was nearly gone. 

            "Yami…what will you do now?" Yami tried to respond with an intake of air.

            "I..I don't know. Yuugi was my world."

            "Yami…will you move on? I certainly can't. I loved Yuugi…as a friend though. Things won't be the same without him." A blank stare covered his face.

            "No…I can't move on. I'll take care of Grandpa and Yuugi's life. I'll fulfill his dreams for him. I can never love another."

            "Yami..whatever you do, promise me one thing."

            "What's that?"

            "Don't try to do something magnanimous like killing yourself. I'm sure Yuugi would not want that." 

            Yami cracked a tiny smile. I'm sure you're right. I promise I won't. Will we be friends now? I'll try to be a little more selfless now. I wish I could still see Yuugi…if only even once…"

            "Me too but now we can only dream. I'm so sorry."

            A rogue tear slithered down his pale cheek. "We all..have to accept the truth."

~Owari~

AHHHHHHH don't flame me! I know, this plot is twisting out of my control. So far, I'm thinking of throwing Seto in to the midst of this mess but he'll just be…there. Oh and dun worry, by popular demand it will still be y/yy. Well, wanna give me some ideas? This could be a short story or it could be huge. Review please!!! ^_^ I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. School is starting in a day….-____-


	5. It Hurts To See You

Ummm, to Annarienne: I happen to be wordy, dyspeptic does mean a kind of indigestion however, it **does** mean a **morose disposition so it would quite accurately fit in with his emotions. I make sure I understand words before I use them and no, I don't have a thesaurus. Lol, well, my advice…ya don't understand a word…look it up in an advanced dictionary. **

To my other readers, thanks for the reviews! I'll do my best to actually finish this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Antithesis in the Stars

            Yami journeyed back to the game shop dismally. The overwhelming knowledge was too much to handle as of now. Yuugi…it was a name like water running over a vast plane of glass. A name he wanted to remember forever yet try to forget and throw away. Those few well strung characters made him want to cry yet love and not give up. The door clicked open when he arrived. A teary Suguroko greeted him. 

            "Yami…the funeral will be this Saturday at one. I've already invited all his dearest friends." His head fell as he finished. Yami nodded his approval and went to Yuugi's room. His scent still lingered heavily in the air like ambrosia. Yami inhaled deeply and made his way over to Yuugi's bed. He kicked off his boots carelessly and laid back, resting his head on his arms. A leg hung haphazardly off the side of the bed. Time seemed endless as he stared at the ceiling.  

~ ~ ~

            Yuugi looked around, weighing his choices of destination. His friends came first. Yami could wait. Yuugi wasn't sure he could look at his yami again without going into hysterics. Anzu's house seemed the closest. Not accustomed to his wings, he fluttered down to the window. Anzu had a whole box of Kleenex strewn around her. She was still crying. Yuugi heart reached out to her but he couldn't do anything. Watch. That was his only option. _Why is my life so cruel? Yuugi sat on a wisteria tree branch outside her window. He placed his hands on his chin and sighed. He still cared about Anzu. Why could he feel this? _I thought I was only able to feel pain and love…why can I still care and be worried?_ Anzu looked up. '_What?! I'm pretty sure I just heard Yuugi…no. I must be delusional._' She did not seem to see him as she stared. _Guess Ryou was right about most people not being able to see me._ Not wanting to see anymore, he headed off towards the beach._

            The ancient ocean seemed to sigh in desperation as Yuugi came along. Great waves lengthened before crashing into the sandy beach. Sunlight sparkled on the seemingly agate water. The gilded fragments of rock added to the surrealistic scene. Yuugi's senses seemed to have heightened. A normal person would've just seen it as blue waves and yellow sand. Yuugi smiled. Happiness. Another emotion had come back to him. It was as if he was a human soul in a human body yet didn't function properly. This freedom was like no other. He was bound by no law and could go as he pleased. The aesthetic scene amused him. These were some major vicissitudes that he needed. The entailments of his death were not so loathed now. But then, there was Yami. The bereavement he had left his soul mate with was more than anyone could bear. Yuugi wanted to cry at that thought. His memories flooded him.

            As if sensing his melancholy, thunder clouds gathered above. Big, fat droplets of rain began pouring over the peripheral of Domino. Yuugi watched silently as cold rain fell on his porcelain skin. They did not seem to pass through or stay on him. Amusement filled his brain but for some reason, he could not laugh or really smile. _Is this what Ryou meant? I can't cry, laugh or yell? This is a horrible way to live…without defined emotions. Yuugi turned his eyes away from the beach. Big waves smashed into the grainy surface as the tempestuous winds blew over the raged sea. __Well, where to now?__ I still don't think I can face Yami…but I have to. _

            The strong blasts of air did not even stir a feather on Yuugi's wings as he flew towards the city. The Kame game shop looked sad even though lights shone through the window. Grandpa busied himself with washing and drying the breakfast dishes. Yami had not eaten. The usual cheer on the man's face seemed to have withered up without a trace.  He inhaled deeply. "Yuugi..if only you sere still here, you would cheer me up…although, if you were still here, I wouldn't be sad now, would I?" Yuugi's hand were against the window pane when he heard this. He sat down onto the velvet sod beneath him. "Kami-sama….everything has been complicated one thousand times more than it already was. I'm the one to blame, too. That's what hurts the most…" Changing his mind he flew up to his window. "I hope everything is alright." But deep inside of him, he knew that everything was far from alright. It was already late afternoon when he looked at the sky. The gray clouds were thick in the sky. The storm wasn't over yet. Yuugi shyly peered into the window of his former room. Yami lay there, blankly gazing at the ceiling. Pain stabbed into his heart like a knife into glass. His emotions shattered. Yuugi's eyes widened at the sudden mood change. He willingly fell to the ground with a soft 'fwump' sound. His hands clutched at his empty chest. _Yami__…I still love you…why does it hurt so much to see you then? Why do I feel this way when I look at you… Yuugi did not want to go for seconds and he fled. _

            Yami sprung up from his casual position and looked out the window. A single pearly feather lay on the windowsill. He walked over disbelievingly. Reaching out a finger to touch it, he stopped. _What if it disappears?_ The alluring object called to him. He picked it up. The shimmering texture of each vein perplexed Yami. Where had this come from? It was too perfect to be a bird's. _I've__ never seen such a beautiful thing…could it be a phoenix? No…it wouldn't be white then. He sniffed it. _Yuugi__!?_ He dropped the feather and stepped back several times. "No…Yuugi? You've become a bird!!!!!" He hurried back over and picked the feather up delicately. He rushed to the window and looked out for any sign of movement. He was rewarded with no answer and a puzzle to solve. _

            Grandpa heard excited yells from upstairs. "Yami," He called. "Is something wrong?" He dropped the broom and hurried up the stairs. He crashed into Yami. 

            "Yami…slow down. Is something wrong? I heard you screaming. Something about Yuugi…"

            Yami flushed. "Gomen, Ji-chan. I just found this on Yuugi's windowsill. Take a look at it. It has Yuugi's scent."

            The old man gingerly accepted the treasure. He examined it for an interminable amount of time. "Yami..was it inside or outside the window?"

            Yami looked up and thought. "Inside…why?"

            "I remember you mentioning that Yuugi had become a bird. Was the window open at all?"

            "…no."

            "How could this feather land on the inside if Yuugi's become a bird?"

            Yami blushed again. "You're right. I never thought about that." Yami's voice was a bit bitter but Grandpa had gotten used to it. He was after all, the pharaoh and Grandpa had only been Shimon, a guardian. 

            "I'm stumped. I don't know how it got here but it's a sign from Yuugi. Keep it."

            Yami nodded slightly and agreed. He took the feather and went back to the room. He admired the plume. It was so beautiful and detailed. What bothered him the most was where it came from. It was so strange that he should get this. It made him feel happy and sad. Most of the time, the latter. _I wonder if Anzu could tell me about this…Maybe I'm just being weird. Well, I've got nothing to lose. Let's go. Yami looked out the window before slipping on a leather jacket. Grandpa was sweeping a corner and looked up at Yami. "Going somewhere?"_

            Yami closed his eyes and nodded. "To Anzu's. She might know more than we do. After all, she was one of Yuugi's closest friends."

            Grandpa pondered. "Maybe you're right. I might not be here when you get back. I have a few errands to run."

            "Sure. I'll bring a key." _I could use shadow powers though…_ He snickered inwardly.

            Grandpa nodded. '_At least I know he's feeling a little better, no matter how much._'

~ ~ ~

            The cold humidity wrapped around Yami as he stepped out. Shivering, he closed the wet door. He looked around him. No one was in sight. A couple of shops were open, but that was it. _Brr__…it's definitely cold. I should've worn more clothing…whew… The walk to Anzu's house was a short distance but time dragged it out. Shaking, he reached out a hand and tapped the doorbell. Shuffling was heard and the door opened for him. Anzu's puffy eyes gave away that she had been crying for quite a while. She invited him in. _

            "Sorry to bother you but…I'm wet…"

            Anzu studied him. "Oh.." She blushed. "I'm sorry, I've been a bit out all day." 

Yami nodded just before Anzu ran to the bathroom. He shambled over to the kitchen and took off his soaked jacket. He leaned over the sink and splashed his face with warm water. Anzu's hoarse voice called for him. "Yami?? Where are you?"

            "I'm in the kitchen!!"

            In her hands, Anzu held a towel and a blanket. Yami gratefully accepted the towel and tried to clean up his appearance. Minutes later, he was only a bit damp. 

            "Where are your parents?"

            "They're at work."

            "Oh. Well, let's not waste anymore time. I came to show you this." Yami reached into a thankfully dry pocket and handed it to the girl. She looked at it, clearly puzzled. 

            "Er…what is it?" She was really out of it. Yami was on the brink of exasperation. He couldn't blame her though. He knew how it felt. His and Yuugi's equilibrium had been disrupted badly. 

            Mentally chastising himself for even trying to come out here, he took back the feather. "Anzu…it's a feather that I found on the inside of my windowsill. Do you know an explanation?"

            "Hn…that's what it is. Lemme look over it. So it just..appeared in Yuugi's room?" 

            Yami nodded. He watched rain fall in boredom as Anzu analyzed the feather.

All the while, she was muttering something about not ever seeing such a perfect thing.

            "Yami…do you believe in angels?"

            He looked weirdly at her. "Angels? Why?" 

            "This is too perfect to be a feather from this world. So do you think Yuugi could be…an angel?"

            _An angel?__ How? From the little I know about reincarnation, an angel seems a little farfetched.. "An angel? How could that be? I think he's probably a bird."_

            Sadly, she shook her head. "Have you seen a bird with feathers this wonderful?"

            "No…but—"Anzu interrupted him. "He couldn't be a bird. There's no telling who would capture him. You wouldn't want that…would you?"

            "No…"

            "Either this was some coincidence or something happened…"

            "Hmmm….perhaps." Time passed as both were comtemplating.

~ ~ ~

            Ryou and Bakura's house was not far now. The little one had flown until he went inside the house. He crashed into a table clumsily. Bakura and Ryou were in the middle of a kiss. Yuugi swallowed his gasp and covered his mouth. He immediately straightened and bowed before his startled friends. 

            "Gomenasai…I'm so sorry, did I disturb you?"

            Bakura grunted. "That's one way of putting it."

            "Don't be silly. It was just a kiss. What happened?" Ryou cut into his yami's sentence. Yuugi was still blushing. He looked away "It was Yami."

            Ryou and Bakura were on the edge of their seats when they heard this. "Did something happen?" "Is there something wrong."

            Yuugi shook his head. "No…nothing like that. It's just…I can't explain it but, when I looked at him, there was this huge pain as if I had just been dealt a gaping wound in my chest…it really hurt. Do you have an explanation?"

            Both boys looked at him. The turned their heads and had a silent discussion through mind-link. Yuugi nervously glanced out the window, expecting Yami to be there. The pair had been discussing for quite a few minutes. _You'd_ think they'd be done by now…right? Oh god..this is making me so nervous…_ _

/Bakura, what do you think is wrong?/

//I don't know but I don't like how it sounds…//

/Fallen Seraphs can't feel can they?/

//No…not that I know of. This is quite abnormal.//

/Yea…it's as if…he isn't completely dead…/

//Ryou, then..do you mean there is hope of him coming back?//

/It is a possibility…but a slim one./

//Are there anymore signs of this being real?//

/Let's ask him./

            "Yuugi." The angel's head snapped to look at them. Ryou looked at him. "Tell me..can you feel happiness?" 

            "Ryou-kun, what do you mean happy?"

            "Well, you remember what happy is like…right?"

            "Um, I was happy when I went to the beach and saw how beautiful it was."

            "What about Yami. Were you happy or sad to see him."

            "More pained than happy or sad…"

            "So, you were pained to see Yami?"

The seraph nodded. Ryou once more consulted Bakura.

//Koi, that's odd. Most fallen ones are just happy to see the one for them. But this…Yuugi is hurt when he sees his counterpart. That's really interesting.//

/Mhm. I wonder why./

~Owari~

As usual, tell me what you think. Updating will take longer due to school U.U. It's so stupid, why can't we just skip it?? No flames please. They're really annoying. ^_^ Till next time, Ja ne!


	6. School Definitely Isn't Better

Thank you all reviewers!!! This story has come a far way. It will keep going. I don't know how many chapters are left. ^_^ enjoy.

Disclaimer: You must have knotholes for eyes if you think I own it.

Antithesis in the Stars

            Monday had finally come and no one was looking forward to it. Especially Yami. Suguroko came upstairs and pushed the door open. Yami was still asleep and appeared to be having a nightmare. Shaking his head, he walked over a shook the boy awake. Yami grumbled and his eyes opened. Suguroko apologetically explained that he should go to school. Yami sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

            "Nande kuso…school?"

            Grandpa didn't look at him. "Yuugi…isn't here anymore. I'm afraid you'll have to take his place..will you?" 

            It took him a while to register that. _I can't not do this…Yuugi would've wanted it. I suppose it's morally right. _"Yes…I think I should. What do I need?"

            Grandpa handed him the backpack on the ground. "Yuugi's already done his homework. I think you can ask Anzu about the rest. School will start in an hour. This is the uniform. It should fit you." He gave the spirit the uniform as well.

            Yami nodded. "Ok. I'll be down as soon as I take a shower." Grandpa smiled faintly before leaving. Yami lazily stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He turned on the water and undressed. Sighing, he stepped into the cascade of cool water. _This is going to be one LONG day…I can't wait till it's over…ugh. But it is what Yuugi would've wanted so I'll do it. I just wish I could see him again… His muse continued on. Satisfied, he exited and toweled himself off. Looking at the uniform in disdain, he picked it up. "Blue..Hardly appropriate. Black would suit better. But then again, Yuugi's worn this before." He sniffed it. _A faint smell of rose…beautiful._ Yami dressed and walked out. The scent of  fresh breakfast was already upstairs. Sauntering down the stairs lazily, he could see Suguroko already waiting for him. A frown was still on his face. __Still hasn't smiled much. Well, I can say so for myself either. _

            "Ohaiyou Jii-chan. Thanks for cooking." Grandpa just nodded. The pharaoh rested his cheek on his left hand and toyed with the pancake with a fork. He'd barely eaten one. "Sorry..I'm really not hungry this morning.."

            "I understand. You're lunch is on the kitchen counter." Yami brought his full dish into the kitchen and set it aside. He packed the lunch into the backpack. The door opened and a very sad looking Anzu stepped in. "We should get going…"

            Sighing, the spirit nodded and walked out the door with the girl. "I'll see you later." Grandpa waved unenthusiastically. 

            Most of the trip was silent as both walked onward. The sky was gray, like it was sensing the sadness that hung around them. Thunder rumbled in the distance. To Yami, it was not even noticed. It had been raining the day since he had noticed the apparent sadness that developed in Yuugi. To know that he was the cause made him want to kill himself for it. 

            "Yami…did you find anything else?" 

            Yami looked at her. Pain showed through his eyes.

            "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." Yami shook his head and replied meekly, "No. It's fine. I just don't know what I'm going to do."

            "Oh. Well, don't worry. Class is pretty easy."

            "Hn." The journey was  in complete silence. It hurt Anzu to see her friend like that. '_When will he be happy again? Is that even possible? No..he might as well remain saturnine for the rest of his life. This just isn't right. Yuugi didn't mean any harm but it's devastated us. I wish that I could see you again. You're the only one who can alleviate the pain. You're the only one who can make Yami smile… Domino high looked like a cemetery. Jounouchi ran up to them as soon as he spotted them. Slightly swollen eyes told Anzu that he had been crying as well. _

            "Yami…I'm sorry." He stooped and hugged the pharaoh lightly. Yami remained stiff and did not speak. Jou retreated a bit and looked and the form in front of him. Yami looked half-dead. "It hurts me too." Anzu pulled Jou up. "Jou-kun…don't take it as an insult that he won't talk to us. Yuugi's death hit him the hardest." Jou bit his lip and nodded. "Do you know how long he'll be like this?" 

            "Could be a few days…maybe a few years..maybe forever. He needs his time alone."

            "I know but I wish that he'd at least talk to us." He wiped away a forming tear. "Come on, the bell's about to ring."

            Yami did start walking. Math was the first subject. He avoided people as much as he could and they arrived at their classroom. Anzu led him to his seat. The math teacher collected all the homework and started his babble about equations. Yami was in his own world the whole time. Blue eyes watched him throughout the class.

~ ~ ~

            The lunch bell rang. Anzu and Jou looked at him. Yami's gaze was distant and he did not look talkative. Honda joined them. "I heard from Suguroko." He patted Yami on the shoulder. "I'm sorry." Jou shot Anzu a glance and pulled the sympathizing boy away. "Honda…he wants his time alone. You know Yuugi's death really hurt him."

            "Oh, I should've known better than that." 

            "It's ok. Don't try to talk to him. He'll talk when he's ready." They walked into the lunch room where Yami and Anzu were already waiting. They both sat down and pulled out a lunch. Yami's lunch bag was open but he didn't appear to be eating anything. The rest ate their lunch in silence. To the silent yami, the rest of the day was slow as ever. The teachers rambled on and he received his homework. At the end of the day, Honda and Jou left and he and Anzu went back home. Little did he know that a certain someone had been watching him the whole time.

            "Yami, I know you don't want to talk but…do you want to do your homework with me? I'm sorry we got so much."

            "Sure…" He trailed off.

            "Should we go to my house or yours?"

            "Let's go to mine. Would your parents mind?" 

            "No." Yami nodded and arrived at the Kame game shop. Grandpa could be seen sitting on the counter, stoic face staring at nothing in particular. He looked up when the door opened.

            "Oh Anzu-chan, come in. Are you here to do homework?" 

            "Yea. We'll be up in Yuugi's room."

~ ~ ~

            Bakura and Ryou were still having their heated conversation about the oddities Yuugi had encountered. Yuugi sat on the table looking at a marble. '_This is odd. I can't feel rain dropping on my skin yet I can hold a marble? Why am I semi-solid? I'm an angel…a phantasmal one. I'm only here to remind myself of how much I love him…_ When he came out of his thoughts, Ryou and Bakura were staring at him. 

            "Wh..wha..what?" He shakily asked. Bakura gaped while Ryou tried to answer. "That…that marble. You're able to pick it up and hold it?" 

            "Yea…is something wrong?" Ryou reached his hand out towards the boy. Yuugi flinched and shifted back. "Yuugi, I not going to hurt you. I just want to see your hand." Hesitantly, he drifted forward. Ryou took his hand in his. Ryou was mumbling something like "Odd…how really odd." 

            "Ryou-kun, what are you doing?"

            "Yuugi..can you feel the warmth of my hand?" The seraph looked at him strangely but proceeded to think. "Umm..yes..I feel it. A barely touchable heat…you're hand is warm!"

            Ryou breathed out incredulously. "Amazing..this is nothing like I've seen before..this could mean more than it seems. Yuugi can I see if you have a pulse?" Still stunned, he nodded slightly. Ryou's nimble hands deftly found where his pulse would have been. Ryou shook his head.

            "Damn…so close. There's no pulse…besides..you're hands are cold, but they're definitely solid." 

            "Does that mean something?"

 Ryou shook his head. "No. There's nothing as of now.." he trailed off so Yuugi couldn't hear him. "yet…"

            Bakura looked very thoughtful the whole time. "Yuugi-kun…I'm going to borrow Ryou for a moment. Do you mind." Yuugi replied no.

/Bakura…do you know what this means?/

//All I know is that this is out of the ordinary…//

/Y'think he has a chance of becoming alive again?/

//Bloody hell, yes! Albeit the slimness of the chance…there is a hope.//

/How is the question. I can't think of a single way he could come back./

//Me neither. I've never heard of something like this. He's solid and he can feel more emotions. Yet, he's like any other fallen seraph…unable to express his feelings when he feels them..poor kid. Baka no pharaoh. I'll give him an earful.//

/Bakura…if you do that. Please don't hint anything about Yuugi. The angel will appear to him…when he's ready./

//Feh. Insinuations will have to do for now..won't they.//

/Aisuru, as long as you don't tell him the whole thing./ Forgetting Yuugi was there, Bakura pulled Ryou in for a kiss. For the second time, Yuugi was red as a tomato. He turned away. Sensing this, Ryou pulled back. "Bakura…not in front of Yuugi." Bakura frowned cutely. "Not fair."

            Yuugi peeked over his left shoulder.

            "It's ok. You can watch now." Making sure he was safe, he slowly turned to face the couple. 

            "Yuugi, would you want to come back to life?" 

            Taken aback, he shifted slightly. "Yes…I do. I want to be with Yami…" Yuugi was talking when he suddenly realized something. Was there a way??? Could his dream truly come true? "Ryou…is…" He sat forward. "Is there possibly…a way to come back?" 

            Ryou managed to smile weakly. "Yuugi.." He cupped the angel's cheek in one hand. "I..I don't know if there is a way..But it seems that you are different from any other seraph."

            "Oh…I'm not sure though. It hurts so much to see Yami. I don't know if I could handle it..I'm not sure even why."

            "Yuugi-kun…you did, after all, die because you loved him that much. It would make sense but I still don't know why you felt that pain. The process of becoming a fallen seraph takes away your heart and you should not be able to feel it, physically…" Yuugi remained silent and only stared. 

            '_If that is so..it must mean that I can come back!  Maybe I'll be able to return to being alive somehow! I make it up to Yami…I promise…I won't let you down! I love you too much. If only there was a way…I'll find it. Even if it takes me forever, I'll never leave you. I'll find a way to make it back to you. _

            Ryou looked indifferently at the taciturn angel. He felt sorry for the boy but was still mad because he had not said something earlier. Yuugi had been through a lot. Knowing this, he probably needed sometime with a friend. It was then when he decided to say something. "Since you have no real home to go to, you can stay with me, Yuugi. Do you want to?" The saddened angel nodded. "If it's not too much trouble."

            Ryou's smile grew wider. "I'd be honored to have you here. We all love you and I'll try and find a way for you to come back."

            Yuugi smiled for the first time since he was dead. He leapt up and clung to Ryou with a hug. "Arigato gozaimasu!!!!!"  Bakura watched in jealousy.

            "Hey, how come Yuugi gets to hug you but I can't even kiss you?" Both sweatdropped and gaped at the yami.

~ ~ ~

            The next day was no better for Yami. He remained silent the whole day and didn't eat anything. Anzu and Jou were starting to get worried about him on the third day. It was already Wednesday and he hadn't spoken more than a word to them. The pharaoh came to school, did his homework and that was about it. The funeral was on Saturday and it was getting close. He had to say something by then. '_Yuugi_, where are you now? You left us when you were needed the most…Now you've left more than one of us devastated. Please let Yami know you love him…somehow._' _

            Anzu sat in her room, looking out at the shiny streets of the grey Domino City. The weather was still dark and showed no signs of letting up. Not wanting to watch anymore of the dull sight, she fumbled with the shades and let them down. 

            "Yuugi, if you're out there, please let Yami know that you love and care about him." Though he isn't suicidal, she thought, his detriment will surely come by sadness. 

~Owari~

Hehe…not a very happy story. I wonder if the ending will be happy? Or will it merely end as a tragedy? That I have yet to plan. Tell me what you think! Flamers aren't welcomed. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can! Lol, I just realized that I've been using incorrect grammer. ^_^ I may fix it one day. 


	7. You're in the Stars

Here's the next chapter. Wow, I updated.

Antithesis in the Stars

            Thursday crept into being very slowly. Yami never slept anymore. The whole night was spent on staring at the ceiling while remaining silent. Barely noticeable cars raced by as Yami stared. The millennium puzzle remained on the same desk, ten days ago. Even the item looked dead with its tarnished shine. Nothing coherent formed in the immobile boy's mind. The only things that meant something to him were the memories flooding him. Although overwhelming, he welcomed all of it. They were his last memoirs of Yuugi. Yami's strong world and confidence had suddenly come crashing down around him. Darkness can't survive without light. Why was he still here? '_Why don't I just kill myself to ease this interminable pain? I know time can't erase this. I know why…it's because Yuugi would not want this._' Heated arguments ran back and forth through his head. '_I can't move on but I have to. But I can't. It would break Yuugi's heart. I can't love another. Yuugi was my one.' Yami scolded himself over and over again for not protecting his beloved. His chance was long gone and he made sure to yell at himself for it everyday. The depressed yami hadn't spoken more than a word for nearly four days. '__I need to speak before I forget how to…I can't ignore my friends. They might help allay the pain…' He squinted tiredly at the window. The sky was beginning to turn a light shade of grey, signaling the coming of dawn and a new school day. He groaned. Schoolwork was quite easy but not school itself. Far too many people had asked why he looked different or why he was silent. Anzu merely said that he got a new haircut and had laryngitis. People seemed to accept that and left him alone. He was grateful the girl for that. He watched the sun rise indifferently and only roused when Suguroko knocked on his door. His face looked very tired in front of the mirror. Dark circles had formed under his eyes from the insomnia. Shaking his head sadly, he told himself that it couldn't be helped. He took his routine shower and dressed into the uniform. Breakfast consisted of fruits. Neither grandpa nor him had had the heart to really eat. Anzu was waiting for him._

            "…Morning Anzu…"

            Shocked, she looked at him. "…"

            Hearing no response, he tilted his head back down to watch the sidewalk.

            "Yami…you want to talk?"

            "..Hai..it's not fair to you and Jou to see me like this."

            "I'm glad. I've missed your voice," she replied. Yami 'hm'ed and they continued their walk. It did not take long to get to the school. Jounouchi was waiting in the front. He jogged over to meet them. 

            "Hello Jou." Jou too, was quite surprised to see Yami talk. It took him longer than Anzu to respond. He knelt down and patted his shoulder. "It's been far too long since you last talked. Thank you." Yami nodded. The pharaoh tried to hold back tears. The rivers of pain flowed down freely as he leaned into the taller boy. Jou and Anzu did their best to comfort the crying boy.

            "Yami, let it all out. This is the only way. Let go of the pain you've held in."

This was the first time in three thousand years that Yami had ever cried. It felt so good to have an outlet from all the pain. The school bell rang, signaling the start of school. The lot ignored them. Honda was also present. It had almost been an hour since school started. None of them even cared. Yami was finally ready to talk but right now, he needed to free himself up. Unable to talk, Yami sat gratefully in the presence of his friends. It seemed that they were all he needed for now. Anzu watched him worriedly. He wiped away some lingering tears. 

            "Yami…do you want to go to school today?" He shook his head. Anzu bit her lip. 

            "If you want, I can just turn in your homework and you take the day off…" His eyes lit up. 

            "Would you really do that?" Anzu nodded solemnly. This was as much as she could do for now. "It's the least I can do and besides…school isn't your priority. Please take this time and use it for what you need." Yami looked at her, stunned. Anzu smiled and pushed the speechless boy away from school. He looked back and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

            "Mhm. You need time alone. I'm granting you a whole day." Before he could reply, all three were at the door of the school. Yami shrugged an walked off. It was still a good few hours before lunchtime. With nowhere to go, he decided that maybe the park would be a great place. No kids were around when he walked through the streets. '_Ahhh_ some time alone.___ That is what I need now…of course…' Shop owners sat in boredom on their counters, waiting for a customer to come in. A chill wind picked up and brushed through the street. Little paper cartons flew by. Yami sidestepped to avoid one and kept on walking. The park was close now and it appeared to be empty. The former pharaoh exhaled gladly. He really didn't want people to be around. Anyone could tell that he'd be crying. His eyes were still a bit watery and they were slightly swollen. Several benches lined the perimeter of the park. Yami chose one under a sakura tree. It was February 13th, a day from valentine's day. '__How ironic…I was planning to tell Yuugi tomorrow, too…That's a far away dream…It'd never come true. I love you Yuugi. I love you and only you.' A delicate flower drifted down from the branches above and landed on Yami's lap. He looked down at the little blossom. "So early?" Gingerly scooping it up, he sniffed it. From the small pink petals, a subtle scent of rose wafted. He petted the alpenglow petals, admiring the softness._

~ ~ ~

            Anzu sat in class, tapping her pencil against her desk. School was getting irritating and she was worried about Yami. Jou and Honda continuously passed notes. Anzu getting annoyed and snatched it. Seeing the annoyed look on their faces, she smirked and tossed it into the trash behind. All were too occupied to notice. None other than Seto Kaiba had caught the crumpled ball of paper. His cold blue eyes scanned over the piece of paper. His smirk grew bigger as he finished reading and shoved it in his pocket. '_So..that's__ why you've been so sad looking and absent today…Interesting. This could be the time to strike…_' Thinking better of it, he fished the note out and put it in the trash. '_There…if they go looking for it, they'll find it._' He laughed to himself silently and continued to take notes on whatever the teacher was saying. Anzu and Jou were making faces at each other throughout the rest of class. Honda looked a bit confused but Jou was definitely flustered. Completely annoyed, she ignored all of them and continued working. 

            "Ahem. Now, that's all for the notes. I will demonstrate what happens when you mix these two chemicals together," Mr. Sanoyuki said. He had an irritated look on his face and it was directed towards them. Jou sweatdropped and nodded. Honda busily scribbled down some "last notes" and looked up. Quirking an eyebrow at them, he continued with the lab. Kaiba leaned away from his chair and observed them. '_They're so interesting sometimes. The mutt and Honda…stupid is only an understatement for them. And look at Anzu. I never liked the priestess of friendship. Hmph. Friendshit is more like it. Now I know what's happening with Yami._' He looked up just as the beaker exploded. Thank god he wasn't sitting in the front row. 

           Mr. Sanoyuki continued with his conclusion. "Now, see? It only takes a small pellet of cesium to explode this beaker. It is a dangerous element and you cannot touch it with your skin. Cesium will explode on contact with water. We will be doing labs on this next week. Your homework is to study the properties of cesium so that you will be prepared when you work with it. Class is dismissed." 

            With a sigh, Anzu packed up her binder and papers. Jou and Honda messily shuffled their papers into their backpacks.

            "Heh, I wonder if you can get cesium online or something." Honda laughed. 

            "Yea, that would be great. Heehee…we could explode a few toilets.." Anzu glared at the two laughing boys. "If you dare…" The two immediately withdrew and laughed nervously. "We..were just joking…Don't tell me you thought we were really plotting that." Suspiciously, she walked off to her locker. Jou and Honda breathed out in relief. "Whoo…she almost had us there. Can you search for it on Ebay or something?"

            "Yea." 

            Anzu slammed her locker shut. Kaiba walked over casually. Not in the mood to face anyone, she looked at him in annoyance. "What do you want?"

            Chuckling, he leaned against the lockers near her. "Don't be impertinent. I haven't even said a word to you and you act like this? Sheesh."

            She narrowed her eyes. "Don't toy with me. You know I don't like you much. Get to the point."

            Remaining silent for a few seconds, he provoked her. "Impatient are we? I have all the time until lunch."

            "Well, I don't. So tell me. What do you want," she demanded once more. 

            His smirk mocked her. "That could be taken in a variety of different ways…"

            "I'm not waiting for your lewd remarks. Tell me or leave."

            He strolled over to the other side of he and responded very slow. "I want to know where Yami is now." He continued slowly, "And where he will be…tomorrow."

            He blue eyes widened at his question. "Why…" She asked carefully, "Do you want to know?"

            "For my own reasons. Well, I got to the point. Now tell me." 

            "Why should I? What are you gonna do? Kill him?" Seto looked up at the ceiling. "Not a bad idea but that's not what I'm looking for. So tell me."

            "I will not unless you tell me what you intend to do with him." Kaiba fiddled with a lock. "Does is really matter? I just promise that I won't do any harm to him."

            "Can I trust you on that?"

            "I like to keep my integrity. I'd as soon as sell my company for a dollar than hurt him."

            Hesitantly, she answered. "I'll take your word on that. He will probably be at the game shop today and about tomorrow, I don't know if he's ready for school yet. Does that satisfy your interests?"

            "Yes." He walked off. Anzu flipped her hair back and returned to her backpack. '_Feh__, you'd at least expect a thank you at the very least.'  She heard Jou and Honda laughing histerically down the hall. That was not a good sign._

~ ~ ~

            Yuugi sat on the ceiling, hanging down from the lamp of the living room. Bakura and Ryou were still at school and it was only about 6th period. There really wasn't anything to do so he fluttered down from his perch. A chill breeze picked up outside and the window was slightly opened. The rush of cold air brushed his bangs up against his face. He tried ineffectually to close the window. Yuugi's fingers slowly passed through the panes of glass. He tried many techniques to try and close the window but none of them worked. He didn't know how much time had passed until the front door swung open. '_Already __five thirty__???_' He was quite surprised to know that. Ryou entered first and set his backpack on the couch. Bakura followed while muttering under his breath. 

            When Ryou saw him, he smiled. He walked up to the angel silently and pushed the bangs out of his face. Bakura walked over to the window and closed it. The coldness started to die away. Ryou was the first to speak.

            "Hello. What have you been doing all day?"

            "Hanging out, figuratively and literally. I've also been trying to close that window since the early afternoon."

            Bakura laughed out loud. "Hard to touch when you're not solid huh?"

            "Yea."  Ryou shot his yami a glance. The room remained silent even after that. "You have anything planned for the evening? Today was a tough day. Bakura and I are going out for dinner."

            Yuugi looked up. "I doubt I can eat so I guess I'll either stay here or go somewhere else." Ryou smiled again and nodded. The couple exited. '_I wonder where I should go…Maybe to see Yami again. I wan to see him even though it will hurt._'

            Yami had sat in the park for the whole day now, just observing the sky. The blue sky had turned to a dark shade of night. After sitting for more than nine hours, he was getting tired of sitting. He reverted to the green grass near him under the tree. Looking at the stars was soothing. Twinkling orbs of light reflected back at the mourning pharaoh. He seemed to be lost in a trance as he looked up. '_Yuugi_…I see you in the stars…It's as if you've gone to   . It must be beautiful up there. I love you so much. I wish I could see you…and not just your face in the sky. Even in black, it still shines with such brilliance. The stars there match up…_' Yami was lost deep in his reverie, half conscious, half unconscious. Yuugi was looking for the Kame game shop in the twilight. Suddenly a duller pain hit his heart. He looked down to see Yami's half-lidded eyes looking up at the sky. He looked down in adoration and sadness. With nowhere to land, he spotted the sakura tree. Flapping his wings gently, not wanting to disturb his love, he landed on the branch. He looked down at his Yami. Even though in pain, he was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever set his eyes upon. _

            Yami stared into space. His vision blurred for a sec. '_Am I just losing my mind to depression or is that Yuugi in the tree?' He idly brushed back a few strands of hair. Yuugi stared down into those crimson orbs and sighed. He whispered, "I wish I was alive again.." The string of words floated down into Yami's hazy mind and they made no sense. They didn't stand out from any other thought in his mind until the word 'alive' suddenly showed itself to him. His eyes snapped wide open and he sat up. He looked around confusedly. "Yuugi? Are you out there?" Yuugi cringed and leapt into the air. He looked with teary eyes back at his yami. "I'm sorry. I can't let you know I'm here yet. I can't look at you without pain. I love you…" A single crystalline tear fell from his eyes. He flew off towards Ryou's house. The droplet fell on Yami's face. '__These aren't my tears…' He looked at the tree. Several petals were on the ground and they weren't there before. A barely noticeable scent of rose lingered in the air. "Yuugi…" The words he heard reverberated in his head. The three words he had always wanted to hear._

~Owari~

That's the end of that. Half cliffhanger but not really. Sorry like nothing's been going on in these few chapters. I promise more action in later ones ^_^. Review and no flames. I'll write the next chapter soon!


	8. Bound To Be Broken

Thank you estie. I've never used cesium. My friend told me about it and they sell it on ebay. I just thought it was an interesting element ^_^. I hope I get to use it when I go into chemistry. O_o…maybe sodium would be a better choice. Thanks though!

Please don't kill me for this chapter….I'm really sorry. I promise that it is a Yami/Yuugi. But for now, it is somewhat y/s. This is for the sake of the plotline!!! I'm sorry…U.U. 

Just a warning, there is a lot of seto/yami lime here. Dun like it, follow up later and assume what happened.

Disclaimer: Dun own it. 

Antithesis in the Stars

_I think its time to talk with you_

_I think its time to realize_

_where__ is the love?_

_Are we gonna stay together_

_or__ is it time to say goodbye _

_where__ is the love?_

__

            Yami looked around in disdain. Where was Yuugi now? He could've sworn that his hikari was there, moments before. He looked everywhere for a sign of Yuugi. None was present except for a fading scent. Finally disconcerted, he flopped down onto the bench and started to cry for the second time that day. The sparkling stars seemed to mock him as he cried. He started to yell out hoarsely, 

            "Why!? Why is my destiny so Ra-damned horrid? Is this what happened in my past!? Is this what I am sentenced to in my future lives!? To be within the grasp of love and have it escape my clutch!? Only to find out later that the one I adored loved me as well? Is that it!?" He fell to the ground on his knees, uncontrollably sobbing now. No one had seemed to hear him and he was glad. Crying was only natural now. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him as the padded feet walked towards him. The figure hovered above him and crouched down. The smell of spice and cinnamon drifted from him. '_This isn't the smell of Yuugi…_' Strong broad arms enclosed him in a deep embrace. A chin hit his shoulders and hair brushed against his cheek. Yami was about to protest but a voice silenced him. "I know your pain…" The voice was familiar but distant. He relaxed into the hug and wrapped an arm around the other's neck. For minutes they sat like that, totally lost in each other's mind. It was wrong for Yami yet it felt so right at the moment. A soft pair of lips began attacking the side of his neck. The pharaoh moaned and tilted his head, allowed more of the delicious flesh to be exposed. The hungry lips devoured his skin and Yami didn't mind at all. He was lost in the new senses and that was all he cared about at that time. The hands holding him ran up and down his chest. Yami arched into his assaulter and moaned loudly, "..m..more…" A rich peal of laughter flooded his ears. He scowled and tightened the arm around his attackers neck. His fingers began to toy with the rich, satiny strands of hair. The hands on his chest moved slightly lower. Yami shifted himself to let the hands go further to his straining pants. 

_Give me a reason..to hold on to what we've got_

_must__ be a reason...to hold on to what we've got_

            To tease even more, the hands returned to his chest. Yami groaned and subconsciously ground his hips against the other's. His actions were rewarded with a cry.  He repeated and felt how much the other wanted him. The wandering hands started to go downwards, tantalizingly and making him want even more. The finally got to their destination and stopped. Feather-soft touches ran over the bulge in his pants. Yami bit back a groan and sighed. He let his head relax onto the shoulder behind him. Teasingly, the nimble hands continued their torture. His hips trust up, trying to get more of the sweet contact. One hand snaked its way into his leather pants. Yami widened his eyes and gasped as the warm fingers grasped his arousal. '_This isn't right…this isn't right at all. I can't do this to Yuugi. I must stop…but it feels so good..'_ He moaned as the hand began moving up and down his shaft. He pushed away his would be lover. Turning around slowly, he faced deep blue orbs he found himself lost in. "Seth…" The person nodded. Sable bangs with a slight sheen of sweat formed a dark cloud above his forehead. 

            "It's been a long time, pharaoh, hasn't it?"

            Yami could only nod. Crestfallen, he looked at Seto sadly. "It's been far too long since we've been together…" 

            "Yes…" Silence passed between the two reunited lovers. "Well, it's getting late. We'd best e going home. I'll take you home." He nodded and followed after Seto. 

            The limo pulled up in front of the Kame game shop. Yami walked outside with teary eyes. "Seto…I.."

            "Shhhhh. I know. It's late." He kissed him softly on the cheek. 

            "…Shukrah…" Seto nodded and stepped back inside the limo. The white car took off.  Grandpa sleepily opened the door. "Where have you been?"

            Yami lowered his glance. "I was at the park. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back." 

            "It's fine. You look a whole lot happier but you seem even sadder.." Yami shook his head and explained it was probably just the lighting. 

_Time has come to set things right_

_is__ it worth another fight?_

_Tell me the truth_

_Is there something on your mind?_

_Tell me what you hind inside.._

_tell__ me the truth_

            In the night sky, Yuugi felt a like a huge blade had just sliced away half of his gut. He looked down. His body was still whole but to him, it seemed like his lower half was gone. '_What? What is this feeling. It feels like I'm dying…' With a weak cry, the seraph plummeted to the ground. He hit the ground but didn't bounce. Once bright amethyst irises were beginning to dull slightly. His pupils were completely dilated in  pain and his mouth gaped open. Small hands were buried in his garment on his chest. '__My heart…' A burning sensation spread from his heart. With the last ounce of strength, he called upon hidden reserves of power. Instantly, he appeared at Ryou's front door. After about a few minutes of not reacting, he managed a weak, "Ryou…" The white haired boy was home and heard him and came rushing out. He saw the dead looking angel on the ground and was very worried. Extending a hand, he ran his fingers over Yuugi's face. "Yuugi-kun, what happened? You look very shook-up!" No sound came out when he tried to speak. However, something like a ghost of a tear sparkled at the corner of his eye. Ryou shifted his hand from the tangible features of his face to the wings on his back. They did not seem solid. "…Yuugi, what happened?" _

            "I…I don't really know…" A small trickle of vinaceous fluid dropped down from his mouth. Carefully, Ryou wiped it away with his finger. '_Blood?__ Of an angel? Is tthat even possible?' He returned his thoughts to Yuugi and lifted him up with ease. "Yuugi, I'm going to bring you inside." Yuugi nodded. Bakura watched from the window near the door. He shook his head and sighed. This was another abnormality. Ryou set Yuugi on the couch in the living room and sat down on another chair across from him. Bakura retreated from his view and walked in. He shut the door behind him. Walking leisurely, he pulled Ryou up from his seat and sat down. Confused, Ryou gave a yelp when Bakura pulled him onto his lap. Yuugi started to recover from the initial shock of pain. Both stared intently at the angel, though more interested in some other activity. Bakura was planting soft kisses down his neck. Ryou stopped Bakura. "Later Baku-chan…Let's sort Yuugi's problem out first…" _

            "Feh…fair enough."

/Let him regain some of his energy. Hey Bakura, do you mind leaving, I don't think Yuugi would say the whole thing in front of you. You make him nervous./

//How about no?//

/Please?/

//No.//

To convince his yami, Ryou made his voice as deep and as seductive as possible. /How about for a reward…/

Bakura pushed Ryou off and nodded vigorously. //Hell yes!!!// 

            '_Phew, that worked.' Yuugi seemed a whole lot gladder after the tomb robber left. His shoulder slumped down and the TV could be heard from the other room. The altruistic boy knelt forward to get a better look at his friend. No more blood was present but his breathing was heavy and erratic. He patiently waited for him to calm down and tell him. Grabbing a book nearby, he began to read. Inside Yuugi's head, millions of thoughts swam around but the clearest were the strongest. '_Why…why did it hurt so bad? Are you with another now, Yami? Do you truly love another now? I wasn't good enough, was I…'_ Gradually regaining his power back, he groggily sat up. "Ryou.." The reading boy put down his book. _

            "Ryou, something happened." Ryou motioned him to continue.

            "I saw Yami in the park."

            "Did something bad happen?" Vehemently, he shook his head.

            "No, he almost saw me but I fled."

            "Then what is ailing you?" Yuugi didn't answer after he was asked. Instead, he leaned forward on his knees and started to sob. Ryou walked over and sat down next to his angelic friend. Wrapping an arm around him shoulders, he comforted the crying angel. When Yuugi looked up again, his face was only slightly wet. "Yuugi…your tears…"

            "…I felt a tremendous pain on my way here. It felt as if my heart was ripped out and sliced into pieces." Crying a little more, he continued on, "…This is bad Ryou…I think he loves another…" 

            "Ryou withdrew his hand. Realization hit him like a bullet. '_NO!_' "Yuugi…no. He couldn't! He couldn't just give up on you like that! Are you sure?" The fallen angel nodded slightly. "I'm pretty sure…I've felt nothing like it before…"

            "Could it be true? Does he really love another?" With that, Ryou started to cry too. Yuugi lowered his head.

            "Ryou, don't cry for me. This is my problem, not yours. You should not be sad for me…" A stream of tears ran down his cheek. 

            "No. Yuugi, don't you see? You two were made for each other, just like Bakura and I…He can't love another…it just isn't right!" Ryou cried out it frustration. Seeing this, Yuugi was not happy at all. The lachrymose situation was now affecting them both and it wasn't a good sign. 

            "Ra-damnit all!!! Yami, how could you do this!?" Ryou was furious now, constantly swearing and crying. Bakura swung the door open and walked swiftly over.

            He demanded, "What's going on!? Why are you crying koi!?"

            Ryou looked sadly into his lover's eyes. "…because…" He explained all of it. After hearing the whole explanation, Bakura's eyes softened considerably. He walked over to Yuugi and without thinking, hugged the surprised boy. He whispered, only allowing Yuugi to hear, "I'm sorry." Yuugi was in a daze. Bakura, of all people, had just apologized for something he was not responsible for. It sounded completely sincere and how much he actually cared. He muttered and sat down in a chair next to Ryou. 

            "It's time baka no pharaoh knows about him…" Ryou just looked at him. "Bakura…do you think that's right? Is that truly the right thing to do?"

            "…No." The yami's lover put his hand onto his arm. 

            "Then why would you do it?"

            "…I don't know. It isn't right watching Yami with another lover. It just isn't right! I could never look at him again if that actually happened…" Ryou leaned his head against Bakura's shoulder.

            "Let it work out on its own. I know it should…"

Yuugi looked devastated. As if in a reverie, he wasn't focused on anything in particular. His mouth was a closed and a few tears still lingered on his eyelashes. 

            "Oh Ra, he can cry now? This is more complicated than I thought."

            /What's wrong, love?/

            //Nothing's wrong. It just seems Yuugi is so close to life…yet so far. It's sad seeing him like this. Not belonging anywhere. Heaven doesn't accept him because of what he died for. Anubis will not lead him through Duat because he cannot. He's in between two worlds.//

            /You're right…poor child…He's so lost and there's nothing we can do for him./

The pair sighed. Yuugi was only a lost soul in this cruel world, a victim of love. Love was merciless. It could be either the worst or the best thing in the world. //Love sometimes does so much good for you that you can't believe it. But other times, it is the worst pain in life…//

            /I know…but for ours and hopefully for Yuugi's, it's the best thing that's ever happened./

            //Yes…but we don't know things will turn out that way.//

_Give me a reason..to hold on to what we've got_

_must__ be a reason...to hold on to what we've got_

_Give me a reason..to hold on to what we've got_

_must__ be a reason...to hold on to what we've got_

~ ~ ~

            Early that morning, Yami had slept a little bit. It was valentines day…that meant another day of sorrow. It would've been the day he confessed his feelings to Yuugi. Sighing, he leapt off the bed to dress.

            Seto paced around at school. As usual, he was **very early. Only a few teachers had arrived at his time. Biting his lip nervously, he glanced around. Yami still hadn't arrived and wouldn't for a few good hours. With nothing left to do, he returned to his locker. Scoffing, he removed the card and candies taped onto his locker. Not even bothering to read what some girl had sent him, he threw it into the trash behind him. Dialing in his combination, he swung his locker open. "Good. Everything is perfect." Smirking, he shut the door. Blowing out a puff of air that fluttered his brown bangs, he leaned against his locker. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a timid blonde come into view. Shuffling slightly, she approached him. **

            "M..m.rm..Mr. Kaiba-sama?" Kaiba grunted and didn't look up. The girl pulled out something from her backpack. It was a rose and candies. "Th..these..ar.are f.f…for ..you." He didn't make any move to receive them. ".Mr. Kaiba-sama?" With an annoyed huff, he stood up to his full height.

            "Look girl, I don't have time for this." He stormed off, leaving the girl. Yami and Anzu entered the main building. In her hand, she already held a red rose. Blushing furiously, she continued walking. Yami on the other hand, had kept his saturnine face and wasn't blushing at all. He smirked. His target had finally arrived. Behind them, Jou walked, laughing at a pissed off Honda. He had probably gotten shot down again. 

_Time has come to set things right_

_is__ it worth another fight?_

_Tell me the truth_

_Is there something on your mind?_

_Tell me what you hind inside.._

_tell__ me the truth_

           School had ended rather quickly. Kaiba found himself drowning in love letters, candies and flowers from various girls. Yami found himself with several as well. However, Jou and Honda had none. This was the time to make his move. He tailed Anzu and Yami until they arrived at the Kame game shop. He motioned for his driver to stop and stepped out of the white car and stepped in. 

            "Seto? What are you doing here? The sign says closed. Grandpa isn't here today…"

            "Well, that makes my plan a lot easier," he muttered under his breath. He walked up to Yami, towering over the king of games. From inside his coat, he produced a bouquet of red roses and a box, lined with crimson velvet. He swooped down and captured Yami's lips in gentle, yet demanding kiss. He pulled back and whispered in the pharaoh's ear, "Happy Valentine's Day…my pharaoh…"  Yami gaped at Seto.

            "Wh..what?" Seto stared at Yami, admiring the lightly tanned skin and shocked expression on his face. 

            "It's been too long since we've been…together…" Yami oh'ed and relaxed. Kaiba linked their arms together and led him up the stairs. At the top he looked into the crimson eyes of Yami. It was a breathtaking sight. 

            "Since grandpa isn't here…" Yami, as if in a trance, obediently followed Seto. Once the curtains were drawn, Seto lit a candle on Yuugi's bedside table. Gently, he pushed Yami down onto the mattress. Working quickly, he divested them both. In a daze, Yami was not very responding. 

_Are there things i should know?_

_Will you stay or will you go?.._

_Where is the love?.._

_Tell me is there hope inside?_

_Gotta__ read between the lines.._

_where__ is the love?_

            _Yuugi__ flicked his tongue against Yami's mouth. Moaning, the pharaoh eagerly granted entrance to his lover. "You're beautiful, you know that?" The boy on his chest blushed furiously. _

            He woke up from his dream to find Seto nipping and sucking his throat.  Arching his back, he moaned. '_This isn't right…' Half-heartedly, he pushed away his former priest. Kaiba looked at him, confused. "No…" Still not understanding, darkened blue eyes looked at him and studied the sorrowed countenance. "Wha???"_

            "Seto…" He stopped and sat up. "I….I can't be with you…not like this, anyway…"  A warm hand stroked his cheek. Yami looked away. "I'm sorry…my h..heart belongs to..another…" Tears started running down his cheek in a river. This was such a horrible thing to say to Seto…especially since they were previously lovers. 

            Looking up slightly, he brushed mahogany bangs out of his old love's face. "Seto-kun…remember when I was about to die?" Shaking, he nodded. Yami continued, "I…my…destiny was changed…We were once lovers…" He looked at the sheets beneath him. "Once upon a time, we were bound by the laws of love…" Sobs shook his frail body, "I'm sorry it couldn't turn out the way we wanted it to…" Still trembling, Seto ran a finger through Yami's hair. "Why…why does it have to be this way???" The normally cold boy was even starting to cry. "Why can't I be with you?" 

            Still stroking his cheeks and wiping away tears with his thumb, the other replied. "Because…we were once bound by love but everything bound has to be broken…I know it hurts…"

            "Wh…who am I to..love then?"

            "I…I don't know…I am to love Yuugi now…It is truly your choice…" 

            "But Yuugi's gone now. Why can't we be lovers?" 

            "Because….You…belong with..Jou…" In shock, Kaiba sat down.

            "What?" 

            "Seto-kun, you belong with Jou…you are destined to love Jou this lifetime…whether you will do something about it is up to you…"  

            "Why? Why can't you and I be together?"

            "It wasn't our choice. But Seto…perhaps there will be another time for you and me…I'll wait till the end of time for you…I want to be with you again…"

            "But this isn't the time, is it…"

            "No…"

            "I love you, Yami, I always will. I promise I'll wait for you…" He slowly put his clothes on and exited.

_Give me a reason..to hold on to what we've got_

_must__ be a reason...to hold on to what we've got_

_Give me a reason..to hold on to what we've got_

_must__ be a reason...to hold on to what we've got_

_Give me a reason..to hold on to what we've got_

_must__ be a reason...to hold on to what we've got_

~Owari~

T.T …I know…it's a techno song. I like it though. Well, here's a added bonus of a longer chapter. Don't flame me. I didn't do it. R&R! 

And so the plot thickens…..


	9. Can I Believe Anyone

Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it takes so long now. I hate school. I wish I could skip it. Wonder if my story's caused any tears lol. 

Antithesis in the Stars

            Miserable, Yami laid his head back down to the pillows. He couldn't believe what had all just happened. A mixed feeling of self hate and confusion wove itself into the pharaoh's head. '_I can't believe I just did that…I pushed away Set…I'm so sorry my love. I did love you once. I can't love this life though…Yuugi is my one for this life. Set…I did truly love you and I hope to another time…So sorry…_'

            Yami was disgusted with himself. He felt so selfish to push Seto away like that. In his heart, he knew it would've worked but something told him that that was the wrong thing to do. Right now, he was helpless. Yuugi was gone from his life and he wasn't supposed to move on. Valentine's day had a been a tumultuous day filled with reminisces. Nothing had worked out and he had only succeeded in making himself feel worse than before. '_Well done pharaoh. Dad always said something about situations like this. Just because it's true doesn't mean you should say it…_' 

            He rolled over on his side. Like the days that had followed Yuugi's death, it was grey and raining outside. No sun had shone for the past days. Everyone seemed to be in a gloomy, irritable trance. His traitorous mind had said things before thought about. Seto was gone now and there was no way to go back. Now each time they looked at each other would be in contempt with no warmth. His somewhat detached mind told him that now they couldn't even be friends. It depressed Yami about that. He created a rift that would probably last forever and could not be undone. Perhaps in later lives they would not be together after all. He held back unbidden tears. He would not cry. Not now at least. They weren't worth it and he would become soft. Shifting again, he faced the closet in the wall opposite to the window. Shadows from outside danced on its smooth surface in an eerie fashion. Slightly hypnotized, his eyelids started to droop. Meekly peeking in, Yuugi watched from the window. The initial pain had subsided to a dull throb. He came here because he needed to know one thing: Did he love someone else? No one was there and Yami's face was turned away from him. With a little courage, Yuugi passed through the window. Seeing and hearing no response from his yami, he glided above his love. Most of his face was shrouded by darkness and few features were visible. Fresh tears shined on his pale cheek in the moonlight. Pained by the sight, Yuugi turned away. '_I'm sorry I ever left you…_'

            Sensing someone else in the room, Yami bounced up. Filled with suspicion, he looked around frantically. "I know you're there…" No one answered and he got angered. "Come out whoever you are." Yuugi flinched at the tone of Yami's voice. It had become so cold. There was sorrow and love behind it but well suppressed by the cold. Knowing he'd have to face his fears sometime, he drifted out from the dark curtains. "Yami…it's me…Yuugi."

            Hearing a disembodied voice proved scary for Yami. Now scared, he looked around trying to search for the one the voice belonged to. Yuugi, seeing this confusion, flew over in front of Yami's face. Staring into his dead hikari's face was the scariest things Yami had ever done. He fainted. Yuugi broke his fall. With a large amount of effort, he dragged him onto the bed. Remembering a remedy to try and get Yami to come to, he flew to his old bathroom and searched for a new towel. When he found one, he soaked it with cold water and wrung it out. The cold towel was placed upon his head. The only signs of being alive was the slight rising and falling of his chest. Yuugi, with nothing to do, sat by his side and watched him. Beads of water fell down his cheek. Carefully Yuugi wiped them away. Some lingered on his fingertips and amazed him. Was he going to be real now? Stroking Yami's cold cheek affectionately, he talked to the knocked out form. 

            "You're beautiful…even when you're not awake…I shouldn't have left in the first place." Feeling tears well up in his eyes again. He bit his lip, determined that he wouldn't cry in front of his yami. The towel was getting warm and seeing no signs of coming to, Yuugi lifted it off. No signs of change were apparent on his face so he returned the wet towel to the bathroom. When he came back, nothing had changed so he peacefully sat down. '_I've always been some what of a nyctophobe._' Looking around, he remembered a candle that he had gotten a few years ago. Making no sound, he pulled the candle out and blew on it. A little puff of dust rose and dissipated. Eagerly, he sniffed the top. "Yep, that's the one I wanted. Egyptian kyphi…beautiful scent. I wonder if he'll recognize it…"

            Thinking for a moment, he reached into another drawer and pulled out a book of matches. "Well, here goes…I hope I don't set the house on fire." Striking it against the box, a bright orange flame sparked into life. An old and warming scent drifted into the air when the candle was lit. The gold shen inscribed in the ecru wax emitted a gentle glow. Gingerly, he carried it over to his bedside table. The peach light flickered off tanned skin of Yami's face. The steady rise and fall of his chest continued though further contrasted by the dance of the flames. His eyebrow twitched lightly. Yuugi watched him curiously. The pharaoh mumbled something in his unconsciousness. The seraph leaned in closer to watch intently. Their faces were inches away. A wave of love swept over Yuugi like a tsunami in a peaceful ocean. He longed to close the gap and seal a kiss on his Yami's pink lips. Fear held him back. He still had doubts about Yami loving him as well. His heart fluttered, unable to maintain a normal beat this close to Yami. The king of games was motionless and the space between them decreased. Gathering up the courage that did not flee, he closed his eyes and leaned forward all the way. Once again Yuugi felt the softness of Yami's lips upon his own. Yami mumbled a bit but otherwise did nothing else. Yuugi reveled in the taste of his love and wanted to deepen the kiss. Yami had parted his lips a little and he took time to think about it. Making his mind up, he sent his tongue into the moist cavern. Yuugi closed his eyes and sampled the tastes of his Yami. A sort of spicy, dark, alluring taste that made him beg for more. A tongue began to respond with his, twisting it into a passionate dance, neither fighting for domination. Yami's tongue twined around Yuugi's causing him to moan into the kiss. Half conscious, two arms wrapped around the angel, pulling him closer. 

            Knowing that this wouldn't last forever, Yuugi pulled away hesitantly. The arms were locked around the small of his back and trapped him. He opened his eyes and found him staring into blood red eyes. His half-lidded eyes opened completely. Yami had been awake. Losing his mind, he once again became just a shadow of what he was, not solid, just existing. He withdrew into a ting ball in the are, daring not to look at the one he had just shared a kiss with. The crimson eyes were fixed intently on him and didn't move. The scared angel whimpered and curled even tighter. He flinched when  a finger touched his nonexistent skin. 

            A husky voice sounded in the room. It belonged to no other than Yami.

            "Yuugi…" Unfurling slightly, he peeked out from his hand. Seeing no malicious grin, he uncurled very slowly. Yami looked up at him with darkened eyes. He rubbed them and blinked repeatedly. "Yuugi, is that you?" Shyly, the seraph nodded.

           "Am I delusional or are you really here with me?" He floated over a little closer and reached out his hand. Tentatively, Yami met his the ghostly hand with his own. It felt somewhat surrealistic. 

            "Wha…whe…why..oh Ra, I don't know where to start."

            "Well," He descended from his position into Yami's lap. "I could start by saying that I love you…" He rested his head on Yami's chest and sighed. It was a huge load off his shoulders and he was glad he said it, no matter how bad it could turn out to be. No words came out of his darker half's mouth. Shifting his gaze up, he saw the shocked expression on his face. Fingers ran themselves through his translucent hair. "I don't know how to say anything but, I love you too…" Yuugi's heart relaxed. '_He does love me…Now I can rest…I can't cry anymore. I shouldn't._" Another arm snaked its way around Yuugi's chest.

            "You aren't breathing, love…" Yami's concerned eyes looked at him. "I…I'm dead…" The concern changed into sympathy and sadness. 

            "Yuugi, then why are you still here, on this earth? You belong in another realm…"

            "No…" His arms crawled up and wrapped around his neck. "I belong with you." 

            '_Why isn't our mind link open? This can't be Yuugi…It just can't be…Why isn't our mind link open? It doesn't exist anymore…Who is this then? Is he an impersonator of my Yuugi?' _

            "Who are you?" Yuugi's heart clenched. He didn't want to believe that his love had just asked him that. Softly he replied, "What do you mean?"

            "You aren't Yuugi are you. Disgusted he pushed the angel off his lap. Shock flooded his mind. Unsure of what just happened, he looked up at his yami. "Yami…" A tear streaked down, leaving a wet trail. "You don't recognize me?"

            "Oh, I do. You aren't Yuugi. You can't be. He suicided days ago. There's no explanation for you." More tears coming down, Yuugi looked at him. He let up the block on his tears and sobbed out a last sentence to him. 

            "Well, I know you're real Yami. Know that I love you. I'm sorry for leaving you."  

            Without looking back, he zipped through the window and disappeared. Only a faint scent of rose was left along with the candle. 

            "Was this a dream? Was it truly only a dream?" Unsure of himself, he stared at the flame on the candle. Barely any of the wax on top had melted. '_The shen…eternality…why this?' He now noticed the sharp scent of the candle. '_Kyphi___…a smell for godly love…Osiris and Isis' union…How odd. _This wasn't just a dream, was it? Yuugi was here…but how?_' He liked the warm, golden glow from the candle and left it as it was. Smoothing out the black silk sheets, he lay down again. Confused thoughts plowed his mind of anything else. Something told him it really was Yuugi. The doubts shadowed that and told him it couldn't be._

            "I hurt you Yuugi, didn't I." He laughed sarcastically at himself. He had done the thing he promised himself he'd never do. He hurt Yuugi, his angel. "I can't look at myself straight now." Rolling over onto his side, he felt a fresh new wound to heal. Time wasn't on his side this time. 

            Ryou and Bakura were quietly sitting on the couch. Bakura had an arm around his smaller love and Ryou was leaning contentedly on his shoulder. Neither noticed as Yuugi came through the door. Putting on a smile he floated to the couple. Bakura looked at him with curiosity. 

            "Did things go well?"

            "Well, I suppose so." He hesitated. Yuugi didn't want to tell Bakura but he would tell Ryou. 

/Baku-chan, I know he doesn't want to tell you. I'll tell you after he tell me if he allows it. Can you go for a bit love? I know it's a bit unfair. You can tell Yuugi's been crying though…/

//You owe me…//

/I know./

            Standing up gracefully, the white-haired yami left the room. After the soft bang of the door hitting the frame, Yuugi collapsed onto the couch and cried uncontrollably. Ryou moved over and hugged the crying angel. Soft pats landed on his shoulder, near his wings. Crying softly, Yuugi mumbled incoherent words as big drops of warm tears fell and melded in to Ryou's soft cotton shirt. Once most the sobs had subsided into nothing, he looked up at Yuugi with red eyes. 

            "Ryou, help me…"

            "Don't cry, tenshi…I'll listen.."

            "Yami. He…he knows I'm here…we told each other that we were in love…."

            "Something bad happened didn't it…" Yuugi nodded a lot.

            "He…he doesn't believe that it's me. He…he thinks…I'm….a fake…" More tears poured out of his already swollen eyes. 

            "What!?" Ryou's arms retreated to his sides. He did not believe what he just heard. "What happened?"

            Yuugi took a deep breath and started to explain with more detail. He failed the first time but managed to be able to talk the second time. 

            "Ryou…I don't know what happened but something made Yami think that I was a fraud. He said that he can't trust anyone and that I didn't belong here. Initially, he was happy to see me but then something…something happened and I don't know what…" A string of words rushed through his lips. Ryou once more embraced the boy. 

            "He did that? He thought you weren't genuine?"

            Slowly, he nodded. He bit his lip again, hard enough to make it bleed. 

            "How could he do that to you? Did you say something?"

            "No…"

Ryou thought for moments, with the angel in his arms. One thought hit him. Eagerly, he asked.

            "Was there a mind link when you talked?"

~Owari~

Dun flame me. I worked hard on this. I have school, an essay on William Herschel due and TOO many tests. I'm so sad. Review and no flames please!!


	10. A Mourning Phoenix

If you got good ideas please suggest them. I don't want to end the story so soon. ^^ enjoy! I didn't die from homework…not yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. T.T

Antithesis in the Stars

            Realization hit Yuugi like a tidal wave. He didn't try and speak. If fact, he seemed to have forgotten how to use it at all. Yuugi's amethyst eyes focused on nothing at all. They seemed to be stuck, wide in horror. Ryou stroked black and red locks of hair as the silence continued on. Yuugi wanted to speak but he had lost control of his thoughts. That was why Yami did not trust him. He shut his eyelids tightly, cursing himself for being so stupid. Why did he not think of trying to use it? He hadn't been dead for long. '_Do I even have the mink link? It died the day I died…_' More thoughts came to his head. '_That would hurt so much…I'm so sorry I did this to you, Yami. You can never forgive me, can you? You can't speak to me either. You thought it was a dream…_' His little hands clenched into fists. '_And…you must love another. I just know it. Why were you so sad looking? You were in daze too…you do love someone else don't you. We can't speak…can we?_' Ryou held the boy close, not caring that he couldn't hear the other's thoughts. He wished that everything had not happened like that. Now both had hurt each other, equally. Closing his eyes, a sigh escaped his mouth. He and Bakura would find a way. A way for Yuugi to come back, no matter how hard, no matter how long it took…He was ready to do this for his friend. 

            Yuugi silently cried. No tears came down. They had long run out. If he were human, he'd probably be crying crimson tears of sorrow. This hurt more than anything else in the world. Nothing had been resolved from their encounter. It had only gotten one step towards worse, something he didn't think possible. Ryou had been a good friend. Yuugi knew he owed him a lot. He pulled back slightly so that he could see Ryou's umber irises. "How can I ever pay you back?"

            "For what?"

            "For being such a good friend, simply."

            "You don't need to pay me back. I just want you and Yami to be together again." The angel pulled away fully, "Do you truly think we'll be reunited?"

Ryou nodded vigorously. "You two fit together like a puzzle. If you aren't together, it's just not right." 

            "I know…but it's just so hard. We always end up hurting each other when we talk."

            "Shhhhh…" Ryou put a finger to his lips. "Now's not the time to worry. Everything will turn out alright, you'll see…" Yuugi relaxed and returned to the warm embrace of Ryou.

            '_Ra, it's been so long since I've been held in a warm embrace. I wish it were Yami holding me though…_' He bit back a tear. '_Dreams will have to satisfy for now…There's nothing I can do at this moment…I have to be strong and believe…_' Thought the ache in Yuugi's heart had not been banished, the pain was alleviated. Ryou was such a big help. His voice cut smoothly through the silence. 

            "Think Bakura and Yami should have a little talk?"

            "Huh?"

            "Do you think that Bakura should talk to Yami about this?"

            "…No…I want this to work out all by itself…" Ryou smiled on the inside. This is what he wanted Yuugi to choose too. After all, you can't make someone love you. 

//Are you two done yet?// Ryou looked down at the form in his arms. Yuugi was contently asleep.

/Yes love. I'll be right out./

            Carefully, as not to wake Yuugi up, he slid off the couch and left the angel floating. Before turning the lights off, he patted his head lightly. Ryou felt sorry and happy for Yuugi at the same time. It was true that the two destined lovers were pulled apart but Yuugi was now learning the true extent of emotions….something a mortal man could not do. Ryou believed that somehow, this could bring him back to life…or destroy him. 

            Bakura was waiting patiently as his lover came out from the room. All the lights were off in the house. A familiar tension filled the room. Bakura smirked and Ryou looked at the floor. Two strong arms pulled the smaller one closer. Bakura's breath brushed Ryou's ear and neck, causing a small shiver.

            "You don't want to wake Yuugi do you?" Ryou looked at his lover.

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            Bakura laughed inwardly and sucked on his hikari's neck. Ryou moaned loudly and tilted his head, exposing more of his neck.

            "You know very well what I mean…" Ryou blushed a fiery red. "So…shall we go upstairs?" Ryou nodded. The bedroom door shut quietly behind them.

~ ~ ~

            Yami groaned and turned over. He looked at the little clock on the bedside table. It was only a bit past one in the morning. He didn't have the wish to go to sleep again either so the only thing he could do is sit up and think. The maelstrom of emotions from the past few days returned and left him feeling even worse than when he first woke up. '_Nghhhh__…now I have a headache…_' He opened his eyes and closed them again. That proved to be useless so he went to the bathroom and got a drink of water. The bedroom was dimly glowing with dying candlelight. Crimson shades were drawn over the window as the cold grey light penetrated through the glass. Yami was now wide awake. He had no intention of falling asleep again, for there he would only be purged by nightmares. Noticing that the candle was starting to burn out, he examined it. The gold shen painted on the front was whole while the rest of the wax deteriorated. It seemed to be quite strange, for it sent chills through the pharaoh. The delicate flowery scent still drifted from the cloudy smoke as it pervaded the whole bedroom. Not wanting to burn down the house, he blew out the small orange flame. Little wisps of smoke escaped the black wick, like a ghost finally finding rest from its journey. Yami walked over to the window and parted the shades to look out at the sky. A sweet song filled his ears from a bird. The shrill notes that it sang translated into words. He closed his eyes. 

            _I can see you_

_            But you can't see me._

_            You don't try, do you?_

_            You're blind to me_

_            Selfish as you please_

_            But I'm drawn to you._

_            But now..._

_            Now I'm forced to hide._

_            It's hopeless_

_            You can't see what you do to me_

_            Tearing me apart _

_            From the inside out. _

            The dark one searched around for the artist. No bird was in sight. Only the night answered his calls. More song drifted into his ears and he looked around. He could see that strong winds were picking up outside but he couldn't feel them, he was sheltered by the house. Yami was glad, this was a show only for him. The weird lyrics sent shivers up his spine as they continued. 

            _Am I meant__ to be alone?_

_            Fighting the world on my own?_

_            It's a lonely path_

_            It's the path not taken_

_            But my light stops shining here..._

_            Pain can't eat me _

_            I'm painted over nothing_

_            Which way can I go?_

_            I see only you_

_            My thirst unquenched_

_            Trapped by your memories_

_            I can't escape._

            The winds outside died down, leaving the leaves and flowers that had been drifting to fall onto the ground. The city around them was dead, all inhabitants were asleep or gone. No one else could see this.

_            I'm a ghost of time_

_            Almost to the end;_

_            Where I...._

_            I can wait for you._

_            I'll see you once more,_

_            My time will be up._

_            But know I'll be happy when I die._

_            Just to see you again._

            "What!? What bird could sing this kind of song? I've only seen birds that are happy…not sad." He opened the window and looked out. Still no bird revealed its image and he grew frustrated. '_Is something wrong with me? Am I dreaming?_' He shut the window swiftly and returned to the bed. He sat there in awe. Even in ancient Egypt, he had never heard something like it. Neither song, nor story or anything. The beautifully weaved lyrics had an eerie chill to them. Yami wasn't just hearing this by chance…

            _It's__ hopeless_

_            You can't see what you do to me_

_            Tearing me apart _

_            From the inside out. _

_            You love another..._

_            You'll never see me_

_            What I do for you..._

_            You'll never know._

_            All that is hopeless_

_            Is all that I live for_

_            That's you..._

            The song started to fade towards the end. For good measure, the stunned man walked back to the window and looked outside. A fiery light drew his vision towards the singer. A magnificent bird was perched out on the tree beside the shop. Gold and bronze feathers lined the delicate outline that was consumed by fire. With a turn of its head, the bird looked at him. Soft mourning eyes focused on him. Yami found himself unable to move. He swore he saw a tear fall from the ebony depths but it vaporized before it could fall. A soft voice entered his mind, lamenting, "_You know how I feel, don't you…At least you still have hope._" With a shrill cry the bird leapt off his perch and disappeared in red flames. Yami stood there, minutes longer.

            "A phoenix…." That was all he could say. Shaking his head, he willed the ghostly image from his head. The song, however, lingered and did not leave. It seemed to mock him and his sadness. '_Was that a dream??? If it wasn't…then what was it? A premonition? No, Yuugi…I saw him. He's…an angel…and he wants…to be…together again…Is that it?_' Holding his head in his hand he returned to his spot on the bed. The bird's song…it seemed so…so familiar. But that couldn't be. He had never heard something that haunting. He's thoughts did not relent as they tormented him. '_If it wasn't a dream…then…what was it? It couldn't be Yuugi. He wouldn't want to see me. Not after what I said to him and all…Oh Ra…I hurt him._' He slumped down onto the sheets and clenched his fists. '_That's__ what I did…I hurt my hikari…my love. I promised that I'd only protect him. Now what have I done…I've hurt him the worst now…by a matter of the heart. That's what I did wrong…_' 

            "Then what of the mourning phoenix's song then? What was it supposed to tell me? Am I blind to Yuugi? I told him that I didn't trust him." He hated himself now. He had broken his trust with Yuugi. '_I deserve the worst punishment. I've broken a child's heart. The one I promised I couldn't hurt…What I said was akin to killing him. His sould was the most innocent soul I've ever come across. I've cracked his delicate soul. Shame on me. I am a failure…How can I ever make it up to you, Yuugi-chan? I've hurt you more than anyone ever could without knowing it. There's no more chances left for me, are there? I've used them all up._' He realized with immaculate sadness. 

            "But was that a dream or not? The bird was so beautiful. Something so pretty shouldn't cry…like Yuugi. How many unnecessary tears have I cause him. What and where is he now? I saw him…last night…didn't I?" He thought for moments before concluding.

            "He has wings…Anzu must've been right…He's an angel…" With this realization, he started to cry. For the first time in days, he was actually happy. This was new hope for the two of them. '_I'll love you till the end of time Yuugi. Even if I can't show you how much I love you and it is a platonic love, I'll love you until I can't. I hope that this works out for us…_'

~Owari~

Wow that was so sappy I can't handle it. Tell about the phoenix part. I think it sucked but hey, it's…interesting. The phoenix is also Egyptian btw. I'm sorry for the late update. I had SO much to do, I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry if this chapter is riddled with errors, I typed it in as little time as I could ^_^ review please? I don't like flames.


	11. I'll Tell Him

Hey thank you for the reviews. I love you guys. The story's come pretty far now. Give me more ideas? Oh btw, yes I know the phoenix is also Chinese or wtv. I should know. I am Chinese lol! 

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. I dream about it a lot. 

To Talk

            Small beads of sweat fell off Bakura's snow-white hair. A big smile was spread across Ryou's face. Both were panting slightly and Ryou's eyes were closed. Bakura propped himself up on an arm and rolled over onto his side, considering his lover's comfort. After just watching the hikari, he spoke up. 

            "So what's happened to Yuugi today?" Soft chocolate eyes looked at him hazily.

            "A lot of things…"

            Bakura pondered a moment before questioning. "Well, we've got all the time in the world. Let's start from the beginning with the important parts." 

            "If you say so…" Bakura nodded. "So basically, Yuugi's just going through even more emotions he's not supposed to be able to feel…" Taking a finger, he pulled back a few strands of hair from Ryou's forehead. 

            "He went to see Yami…" Bakura's eyes widened ever so slightly.

             "Oh really? Something tells me it went horribly wrong…didn't it?" Ryou nodded lightly. "Yea…" He creased his brows. "Wait…how did you know?" Bakura smiled. 

            "I've been around people for quite some time. Knowing the pharaoh, he wouldn't be very understanding about seeing a dead lover in his room…is that right?" 

            "Yea…Yami said he didn't believe that it could be Yuugi." With a sigh, the yami lowered himself and lay down beside Ryou. "Is that true?" Nodding again, Ryou rolled onto his side so he could see his yami.

             "Yuugi's been crushed by all that happened. He told me that it doesn't hurt to see Yami anymore." "Hn."

//So that's changed.//

/Does it mean anything?/

//Of course it does, love.//

/Do you know?/ Bakura shook his head. //No, I don't know whether it's good or bad. For sure it means something. Yuugi's not just a fallen seraph.//

/So something's changed but we don't know what./ Wrapping an arm around Ryou, Bakura snuggled in closer and nodded.

//But one thing's for sure. I'm tired and I'm sure you are too.// Ryou crept in closer and pulled up the silk sheets. 

            Bakura lied. He had not been feeling tired. He just wanted to think about things and watch Ryou sleep peacefully. The clouds parted slightly, allowing some of the moon to show. A little halo formed around the visible edge of the moon. Beneath the white light, masses of grey to nearly black clouds floated menacingly. It was going to rain again. No sign of the stars showed through. Bakura squinted. There was a single star visible. It was located near the moon, shining as brightly to challenge the celestial body closest to the earth. '_What star is that? To shine as brightly as the moon._' Noticing a slight chill, Bakura looked at the window closer. It was open. '_Damn. Now I'll have to get up and close the window._' Reluctantly, he left Ryou's side and strutted over to the illuminated pane of glass. The glint from the star grew even brighter. '_What? It's getting brighter?_' Puzzled, he leaned out to get a better view. The original blue glow of the star was quickly becoming orange. He watched in mild interest as the spherical shape morphed into a weird outline that he could not name. Bakura waited for a bit longer. He sighed as cool wind hit his naked form. With half opened eyes, he looked back into the sky. The star had completely disappeared. But in the vicinity, a bird sat, staring at him. Perplexed, he look at it and studied the bird closely. It was a flaming bird, to be exact. '_A phoenix? Here? From the way it looks, this isn't a oriental one…It's Egyptian…and it's here with a task…_' Looking behind him, Ryou was still asleep. Returning his attention to the fire bird, it was perched on his windowsill. Cautiously, he reached out to pet it. The phoenix closed its eyes and nuzzled up to the extended arm. No flames burned his hand. He withdrew it and stared at it in awe. Patting the golden plume on the head, he spoke softly. 

            "Child of Ra, what news do you bring me?" The bird looked at him. His eyes were bluish by the moonlight. Bakura watched the bird intently, waiting for an answer. Time flew by as they stared at each other. 

            "You're beautiful, but…I know you have something to say. I am tired and I need sleep. If you have something to tell me, tell me now or later ok?" Bakura's voice and eyes were soft. '_I cannot disturb the phoenix or be rude to him. He is after all, sacred._' The phoenix made no move but it seemed to have heard his words. A perfect melodic voice reached into the depths of his mind. 

            '_You're quite right. I came here to tell you something…or, some things rather._'

            "Let's start with Yami. What is going on?"

            '_Yami just had an encounter with K-_'

            "With who!?" Irritated, the phoenix ruffle his feathers and little and raised the temperature of the flames on Bakura's hand. With a soft cry, Bakura flinched. "Sorry. You may continue."

            '_Caleb, you know that the priest and the pharaoh were lovers right?_' Bakura nodded. This was serious. The bird had even used his ancient name. '_Well, they had a reunion._' Bakura's eyes widened. He swallowed and asked, "And what happened?" 

            '_They almost made love._' 

            "Ra! Did they!?!"

            '_Of course not. Yuugi's still alive isn't he? Well Yami, fortunately, had enough sense to know that Yuugi was probably still there. Yami still loves Yuugi, know that?_'

            "You scared me. If they had fucked…"

            '_Language please._'

            "Gomen nasai."

            '_How is Yuugi now? I've been watching them for a while. I haven't been able to see Yuugi much._'

            "Well, both of the pair have been crying…a lot." Nodding in agreement, the fire bird hopped onto his shoulder. Bakura looked semi-surprised. 

            '_I know. There's one thing left I want to tell you…Tell Yuugi, a wish upon the brightest star in the sky may come true._'

            "Tell me, have you been helping?' He shook his head in dismay. 

            '_No but I wish I could. I'm only here. I did knock some common sense into Yami though. I say him my song. It's the song of my lover._' 

            "Really, what is the song?" Shaking his head, the bird replied, '_I'm sorry..I would sing it to you except the only ones who can hear it are those who feel the same way. The person must love someone who cannot love them back for one reason or another._'

            Silence passed. "I'm sorry…"

            The bird refused the apology. '_It is for me to suffer, not you. You'd better return to Ryou's side. He'll be waking soon without you by his side._' 

            "Thank you for telling me. I'll be sure to tell your advice to Yuugi-kun. Come back if you wish." 

            '_I will come back. Caleb, thank you for listening. Farewell._' With a flash, the phoenix disappeared into the sky and merged into the dark clouds. Feeling somewhat more satisfied, he shut the window and crept back into bed. Ryou let out a sigh. Contently, he re-wrapped his arms around his lover and fell asleep quickly. 

            The rest of Yami's night was not pleasant. He couldn't fall asleep now. The song of the phoenix had reawakened deep emotions he tried to hide. His defense was down and the song was the breaker. Constant questions swan through his confused mind. His lips were dry. The thing that confused him the most was what the song really meant to him. He was drowning in his current state, trying to reach for any possible salvation. The only thing that could save him would be Yuugi but for now, that was not an option, was it? He rolled his head to the side. Right now, a headache was bothering him. '_I wonder if running my head through cold water would help._' Hoping it would, he walked briskly to the bathroom and soaked his hair in the sink. Shaking little droplets from his head, he looked into the mirror. He scoffed at his own appearance. '_People tell me I'm beautiful. I showed my ugly side today. And it was to Yuugi, too._' His normally gravity defying hair was hanging at his shoulders. Trickles of water ran down his face. As his headache subsided, he grabbed a towel by the sink, he noticed something. The cloth was already wet. Someone had used it before. Somewhere in his memory recollection, he vaguely recalled having something wet on his forehead when he was asleep. '_Yuugi…_' He wiped his face and retreated back into Yuugi's room. He flopped onto the pool of sheets. His face landed in the pillow. Yuugi's intoxicating scent was made obvious to Yami again. The spirit groaned. '_Why now…I've seen you once…now I want to see you again…if not, more…_' He shook his head slowly. That was beyond possible. 

            A breeze blew outside. Dawn was approaching. A solitary bird poured out its song. No light had shone at the horizon but it was coming. Yami looked at the drawn shades. He preferred the darkness. After all, he was darkness in a way. Yuugi was the lightness to balance him. He hit the point. '_So that's why I've been acting this way. Without light there is no hope to balance the darkness. Yuugi was taken away from me. No wonder I'm acting so weirdly. He'd better come back before…I lose…my soul._' More birds joined in the solo in a beautiful repertoire of today and what it could bring. Yami glanced at the clock. It was still early. Starting to feel tired, he forced himself to sleep. 

            The alarm started to sound. Groggily, Yami hit the machine with a free hand. It didn't stop. Opening his eyes experimentally, bright rays of light hit his pupils harshly. He shut his eyes quickly and turned away from the window. Trying to wake up in the semi darkness, he blinked a couple of times. Suguroko could be heard downstairs cooking breakfast. He groaned and shifted onto his back. Taking his arms out from under his head, he sat up. With a sigh, he swung his legs over an edge. He stood up and walked stiffly to the bathroom. He returned to the room, his normally spiked hair hanging on by his shoulders. Making up his mind of what he wanted to wear, he threw it on. Smelling a wonderful scent from downstairs, he was hungry for the first time in days, perhaps even weeks. Though he was still sad, he put on a stone face and walked down. Suguroko greeted him with a happier smile than before. He nodded and sat down onto the table. Suguroko came over and asked him, "What do you want for breakfast?" Yami looked at the ceiling and thought for a moment. 

            "Fruit and maybe some cereal is good." Suguroko smiled inwardly and fetched the food. 

            "Arigato." 

            "Are you feeling better now?"

            "Yea, it's been too long since I've been happy."

            "I don't know if I want to go to school today…Doushiyou?" 

            "It's up to you, Yami. You make the choices" The spirit nodded. He finished a banana and set the peel on the table.

            "I think…I want to skip school today. I really don't feel like dealing with what happened yesterday."

            "Ok. Well, you go do whatever you want. I have errands so there's an assistant doing all the jobs." 

            " 'k" 

            Suguroko took their plates and walked back to the kitchen. Satisfied, Yami stood up and walked back upstairs. The bright light was showing freely through the tenuous fabric of the blinds. Looking around for something, he grabbed a dark jacket from Yuugi's closet and put it over the window. Once he was content of the lighting of the room, he sat down onto the bed roughly. He buried his face into his hands. Sighing deeply, he flipped back onto his back. His exotic hair was in a disarray when his head hit the pillow. Looking up, he spaced out. His daydream consisted of many things.

            _Tendrils of shadow wrapped around his arms. He shivered. Yami was used to the shadow realm but this time was somewhat different from the last times he visited. Looking around, nothing but dancing shadows were in the view. 'Where am I supposed to go now? There has to be a point to this.' Turning to his left he continued on into the never ending darkness. No monsters were even in sight. Only the dark. Looking around his four sides, he sensed nothing. A glowing light appeared in front of his view. Picking up the pace, he hurried towards it. A flame flickered where the light came from. Something told Yami to be very cautious but curiosity got the better of him. Gingerly, he put his hand through the flame. No scorching heat seared his hand. Even more perplexed, he scooped it up. 'That's real interesting there. Why doesn't it burn me?' He tossed it from one hand to the other repeatedly. The glowing ball of fire did not change. Supposing it was only for lighting, he continued on his venture. Even with the obvious light, no shadow monster or lost soul attacked him. Nothing stirred in the shadows. He felt a strange power tugging him to turn to his right.  He did so. 'After all, what is there to lose? I haven't been attacked. I wonder why I'm even here.' More cut through the surrounding blackness. Only this time, it was bluish and somehow sad.  He walked in the direction of the light's source. It was very far away and he squinted to try and see what or who it was. He walked soundlessly toward the shimmering sight. Minutes later, he found himself still walking in the same spot he had started. Frustrated, he tried to run but the distance between him and the object was still the same. He stopped in his tracks. Putting the fireball on the place where he was standing. Picking up his previous pace again, he watched the flame move back at the same speed. He continued this until he found a place where no magic kept him back. Have of him melted into the shadows while the rest of him was lit up by the flame. He approached the blue object. 'It's…you!'_

~Owari~

My weird attempt at a somewhat obvious cliffhanger. The next chapter should come up nicely too. I'm cooking up some weird twist in the plot ^_^ I hope… So time for an early vote. Happy ending? Sad? Lemon? No? Tell me what you'd like and I'll try and incorporate it into the story.        


	12. Distrust of You

Another chapter done. Thanks for the reviews. 

Antithesis in the Stars

_…Large feathery wings wrapped around a small form who was floating in midair. The person was shivering slightly. Spikes of black hair with red ends came up from the head. He whispered and reached out his hand disbelievingly. He whispered as softly as he could, afraid that any sound would cause him to disappear. "Yuugi…" Yuugi looked up from his dream like state. His violet eyes were partially lidded and they looked hazily at him. Yami's hand wavered. It started to drop to his side. A cold blue hand grabbed it in its fall. Another frigid hand was placed upon the top of his own. "Please tell me you're staying…" His soft voice said. Tears already started to drop down his cheeks. "I've been all alone so long…away from any warmth…away from any love…away from you…" Yami did not hesitate to wipe the tears from his angel's eyes. _

_            "I'm not leaving." He took Yuugi's hands and pressed them to his cheek. "You're so cold…what happened?" The pharaoh cuddled up the angel and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. The angel took a deep breath. _

_            "I…I don't know…I've just been here, all alone in the shadows. I cry myself to sleep everyday. Don't leave me now…I don't know how much more of this I can take." _

_            "Shhh…I'm not leaving anytime soon. I'll be here." The boy in his arms hiccupped. "I love you to the extent of my mind. I could never leave you behind."_

_            "…Why did you leave before?" The voice whispered._

_            "I didn't." _

_            "But it was you who had to leave. You left me alone." One more tear fell. Yami bit his lip._

_            "I've felt your pain. I can't lose you again." The angel mumbled something incoherent. Yami didn't bother to ask anymore. He was choking on his emotions that threatened to pour out. Him and Seto especially. He felt like he had betrayed his light. His rendezvous with his high priest had almost gone haywire. If he had gone any further…_

_            'If Seto does not get a lover soon, I don't know how long I can keep this cold attitude up. We do both want to be together. Something tells me I cannot love Seto.'_

_            Yuugi opened his mouth and spoke again. "Why don't we have a mind like anymore like we used to? That was my treasure that the sennen puzzle gave me. You were my gift."_

_            "I…I don't know." The pharaoh was about to continue when Yuugi's cry stopped him. His little light was shaking with sorrow._

_            "Will we ever be reunited or was this break for good?"_

            Yami gasped and woke up in a cold sweat. He held his temples in frustration. The dream was so vivid. Since it was still dark in his room, he could safely open his eyes without the burning light in his eyes. A dull throb in his head remained. He focused on it and willed it away. Surprised, he found that he had not already forgotten the dream. '_Although no one could forget this dream.__ It was so painful…_' Feeling cold, he snuck into the covers and wrapped himself up in them. Random thoughts on the dream floated around. As some time passed, he decided to reflect on it. He did not experience lifelike dreams many times before. '_Something is wrong. Where is Yuugi now? I have to find out…but how? There's no one who can help me. Is there?_' 

~ ~ ~

            Anzu was pacing around worriedly. So far, no news of Yami at school. Yami seemed like he was dead to the world. And Yuugi…she had not seen him for too long. The brunette missed her friend dearly. Yuugi had been such a happy boy before the downfall of his heart. Even Jounouchi didn't seem like the regular cheerful if not perverted nature. Basically, she didn't even have the incentive to go to school. Before she became good friends with Yuugi. Most of the boys there were all either really weird and she didn't like any of them. Anzu had to admit that she liked Yami but she knew that he was someone she could never have. Yami never showed any signs of affection towards anyone, even his light. But she could tell that he cared greatly for the diminutive boy. She wondered how Yami felt now. It was a horrible thing to have the thing that you care for the most to be taken away. Yuugi did a bad job of hiding his sad feelings. Anzu recalled the way he acted before his death. All his friends had tried to alleviate the pain but the condolences did nothing. 

            Also, something else weird was happening. The weather had not seen a sunny day in more than a week. It was quite unusual considering that it was already February. Without sunlight, plants were not supposed to grow well and even less, bloom. Even with this odd weather, the sakura tree in the park had bloomed and there sometimes was a subtle scent of roses. The pale color of the cherry blossoms were not supposed to smell like other flowers. She had never really thought about this before but now, with more thought, Anzu noticed many changes. After that, more memories returned. The white and pearly feather Yami had found mysteriously on her windowsill. The brunette was very believing about that matter. Never in her life had the girl seen such evanescence on a bird. No other animal had feathers so beautiful. '_Perhaps cranes?_' Cranes were not common sights flying overhead above the cities. Everyone knew that these birds mated for life, a symbol of true love. So did swans. But assuming that the feather came from one of those birds, they should be bigger and much more coarse. The feather Yami had brought was like a cross between down and prime feathers. If only she could've gotten another look at the feather. Each vein extending from the middle was perfect. 

            The familiar sound of rain came spattering on her windows again. Sighing, she turned to look at the gloomy weather outside. Not in the mood to watch the depressing view, she drew the curtains. A marker sat on her desk. It brought one more painful memory back to her. A time ago, when Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda and herself had been trapped in Kaiba's 'Death-T' project, she had a black marker and with it, had drew a smiley face representing their never ending friendship. One fourth of the face was gone. Yami's hand had never been included in that. The face was supposed to show their bond. She had never considered the fact that Yuugi would suicide. '_I never had to even think of that. It couldn't have happened then. In one way or another, it really was Yami's fault. But who could blame him, he felt the same way and once again, fear of rejection got in the way again. He was the king of games and darkness. Yami did mean the dark. It could never be his fault. I have seen other Yamis far worse then him. Yami was not bad. He never meant any harm. It just turned out that way. Malik. He treated Marik so badly..I'm glad that he's gone now. Marik went safely back to __Egypt__ with his sister and Rishid._' The brown-haired girl felt guilty for even thinking that Yami could be guilty of such a heinous crime. Yami would not force an innocent child to his death.   

            "Where has he been? I've tried calling him for days, and still, he never answers. I've left him unanswered messages. Not even grandpa has been around for a little talk."

           She paced over to the phone. Not liking the idea of calling him again, she turned and walked back a little. Rethinking, she walked back to the phone and picked it up. Almost timidly, Anzu dialed in Yami's number. It rung three times. Four times. Six times. Suddenly, a faint 'Moshi moshi' resounded. Anzu quickly told her mind to talk. 

             "Yami!?"

            "…Who is this?"

            "Yami, it's Anzu." She was surprised at the cold and distant tone of his voice. The shadow was starting to take over. 

            "Oh, hey."

            "You okay? Can I come over?"

            "Uh…I suppose. No one's home and all." She thanked all gods that could be listening to her.

            "Ok. I'll be over in a few." Both ends hung up. Anzu threw on a raincoat and hurried outside onto the road leading to the game shop. 

            Pelting raindrops fell upon the plastic of her coat. She ran even faster. Carefull not to slip on the sidewalk, she stopped and looked out for cars. None were present and she crossed swiftly. Puddles had began to form on the sidewalks and she splashed through them. The game shop looked very wet and no one appeared to be inside. She doubted that there would be a single customer in the whole store. When she reached the glass doors, she was right. Grandpa was no where in sight. A small sign that said 'open' hung in the corner alone. There wasn't a single person visible in the downstairs floor. Panting for breath, she tried to open the door. It was locked. Frantic, she knocked softly on the clear panels. No Yami appeared to invite her in. Her knocks became a little more frequent and slightly harder. 

            Yami sat in the room staring at nothing in particular. When small taps coming from downstairs sounded, he thought it was just his imagination or the rain that had just started outside. The sounds did not leave him alone. Yami was now curious. Making no sounds, he tiptoed to the top of the stairs and looked from the side. Some person in a pink raincoat was standing outside in the rain. Hesitating for a moment, he went down the rest of the stairs. As he traveled closer to the door, he realized that it was Anzu. The king of games had spaced out after the phone call. Quickly, he opened the door and let the girl inside before she got hypothermia. Quickly, she took off the raincoat and hurried inside. She hung the pink fabric onto a clothes hanger nearby. She shivered and looked at Yami. Discernable black circles beneath his eyes told her that he had not slept much. 

            "Yami..long time no see…" 

            "Yea…" Yami wasn't ecstatic about seeing the brunette. In fact, he was slightly annoyed. But, who could blame her for wanting to see him? Swallowing any spiteful words, he forgot about his troubles. This was not the person to take them out on. Anzu missed Yami and he knew it. Lost emotions returned to him. Concern, happiness, regret and more. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with them. He had been so dead for the past days. 

            "Anzu. You're cold, do you want hot chocolate or something?"

            "If it's not too inconvenient." Yami shook his head. No matter what had happened in the past days, it could never be her fault. She still was his friend. Leading her to the kitchen, he got out a packet and opened the fridge. 

            "Milk or water?"

            "Milk please."

Yami turned on the stove and poured a saucepan of milk. He stirred it slowly. Anzu watched him. '_When he's ready to talk, I'll talk. I can't force him._' Minutes later, the milk began to boil. He stirred in the sweet powder and mixed them. With a happy smile, he shut off the gas and poured the contents of the pan into two cups. He handed one to Anzu.

            "Careful, it's still hot."

            "Arigato…"

They went to the living room and sat down. Yuugi's bedroom did not seem appropriate at all to talk. Because of the clouds outside, it was quite dark. Anzu didn't comment. She really didn't care. She thought to herself silently. Yami had changed, more than just his appearance. He seemed more…dark. He kept to himself more and more. He talked less. Overall, he had become another stranger to everyone. She was concerned but as of now, there wasn't something she could do. 

            "So, anything new?" The spirit fumbled around with his cup. He seemed to think before he answered.

            "No, not much." His voice sounded very tired but not sad either. It was as emotionless as his face. 

            "Listen, Yami..about Yuugi. I.."

            "Nani!? Yuugi?" The brunette nodded. "What about him? Did something happen?"

            "I think he's still in our world." Yami 'ohh'ed. 

            "I know that."

            "You do? Did…he come back?"

            "Well, I know he's still here. I don't know why though. Kinda strange. I was hoping to find someone who knew. Have you seen him?"

            "I thought I did. Is he an angel then?"

            "I once read that angels go to heaven, not earth."

            "That's true."

            "Then…why is he here.

~ ~ ~

            "I wonder if Yami knows the truth yet." 

~Owari~

Hey I like the suggestion on of my readers said. To make two endings. Actually, I think I'm going to make three. One a tragedy, one happy, one angsty. Choose to read one or all three if you'd like. So, I'll write the next chapter! Review and no flames!


	13. Keep Hope

Oi, to one of my readers and the rest of you if you care. This is a y/y fic and will not swing s/y again unless it's for an ending. I'm a die hard s/y fan too but this story is y/y. But, I will tell you that my next fic is a s/y and will be posted after this story is finished. The end isn't too far now.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Does YuGiOh! have an R rating? So it's not mine.

Antithesis in the Stars

Anzu and Yami sat in silence. Neither had questions they felt they could ask. So far, both were in shock. 

            "So..you know," Anzu was the first to speak. "Yuugi really is here…just not in body form."

            "I guess you could say that…"

            "So, then, what is he?" Yami looked at her blankly. 

            "He hasn't come to you?"

            "No…"

            "He is…an angel, I suppose you could call him."

            "What is he doing on earth? He shouldn't be caught in the net of this horrible world…why isn't he in the sky?"

            "I don't know. I wish there was someone who could tell me more. My last run-ins with him weren't happy."

            "Really? What happened?"

            "Quite a long story really."

            "I came here to listen to you speak and to see you."

Yami bit his lip and started to tell the brunette his story of the events that happened. His eyes were dry when he finished saying it. Anzu's eyes were watery though. She had no clue of what had happened for the duration of the week. Looking at Yami, she noticed that he had no tears to dry. Wondering, she decided against asking. It wasn't worth getting him mad at her. As she dried her face on a clean Kleenex, she continued to watch his facial expression. There was nothing to see on his stone face but when she gazed into his eyes, there were many words that couldn't be spoken. The red hue of his irises almost looked like they were colored to shape the pain that they incarcerated within. But the black pupils showed nothing. According to them, nothing had happened. Anzu was sure that the outside was just a thin wall. 

            "No one should know that kind of pain."

            He snorted. "Rather unfortunate that some people do huh?"

            Anzu flinched at the sardonic comment. She was still shocked at how much Yami had changed. Where were people when you needed them the most? Yuugi obviously couldn't do anything now. He was here but not able to do anything. Besides, Anzu was sure that he would cause more damage that he could not mend

            "Yami…I'm sorry?"

            "For what? You didn't do anything."

            "I don't know. I'd like to say that…I'll always be here for you."

            "Well…is there anything else you'd like to say?" She flinched again. Yami had not meant it to come out that way but he couldn't undo the past. 

            "No…Do you want me to leave?" They both looked out the window. Night was approaching fast. The rain could very well turn into snow.

            "Well, It is getting late. I should go home lest I get lost any later." He nodded approvingly and opened the door for her. She walked out briskly and back the path she came. The puddles were more frequent on the road home. A few more cars passed her slowly. In the midst of the grey light a yellow lamp flicked on. Seconds later, more joined it down the street. It was raining lightly.

~ ~ ~

"When to tell Yuugi-kun?" Bakura awoke only a few hours since he fell asleep. It did not matter though, he never did sleep much. Some would call him an insomniac but that was Bakura in a nutshell. He was always either plotting, with Ryou or committing some crime of a high degree. For once, he was doing something nice. Anomaly, some would call it, but then again, no one but Ryou could say that they really knew the white haired Yami well. And Ryou never shared his thoughts about his lover. Bakura gently threw the linen off himself. He stood up again and picked up the rumpled clothes on the ground. Loosely fitting his shirt onto his shoulder frame, he walked back to the window. Nothing except the light had changed from the view. Leaning casually against the windowsill, he opened up the window again. Minimal chirping could be heard from the few birds present. Bakura snorted in annoyance. He didn't like birds much. He held little respect for them excluding the ones from legend. They were considered pests in his word. Ryou let out a muffled sigh. Bakura snapped his head back to look. Ryou's eyes opened and closed confusedly. 

            "Kura?" 

            "Hush, love. You needn't wake up right now."

            "Why are you up? Why is the window open."

            "Shhhh…hikari, I do not sleep much and I can't sleep either." Bakura walked to his bed and sat down beside his sleepy light. "You should sleep now."

            "Mnm. I can't sleep now." He yawned and stretched out his arms. The hit the back of the wooden headboard. Ryou winced and pulled his arms back. He made an effort to sit up but Bakura stopped him. 

            "It's still early. What's the rush to get up?" 

            "Oh…" Bakura nuzzled his hikari affectionately. Careful not to crush him, Bakura laid atop Ryou's chest and put his hands in snow-white hair. 

            "What does Yuugi-kun plan to do?" 

            "I don't know. All of us are out of ideas."

            "There's a very bright star in the sky.." 

            "Did you make a wish on it?"

            "No..I think that one is the star Yuugi should wish on…"

/You know something I don't, don't you./ 

//A little birdy came and told me.//

/What did he say?/

//For Yuugi to wish on the brightest star in the sky. Perhaps it will come true.//

            Yuugi sat alone on the couch. Probably since he was dead, he didn't need any sleep. He sat there for nearly a day. The sun was starting to set in the western sky in an orangey glow. The moon was already shining pale light in one part of the sky. No stars had appeared yet. Ryou pushed the door open softly. With wistful purple eyes, he looked behind his shoulder. Never since he had been alive could he sit for hours without talking to a friend.   

            "Hello, Ryou. What's up?"

            "Yuugi…it's almost night. I thought I'd keep you some company."

            "Thank you. I need it. Where's.." Ryou's other hand revealed a mug of tea. He quietly shut the door behind him. 

            "Don't worry, Kura's with Marik right now. We're alone." 

            "Oh, ok."

            "Yuugi, what have you been doing all day? Sitting here?" Ryou sat down as he asked the question. Outside, it was progressing to get darker and darker. The only light was from street lamps and occasional passing headlights. The pitter patter of raindrops could be heard plainly. The cloud provided a nice cover for the stars. Only a dim glow could be identified as the moon amidst the black clouds. Thunder rumbled threateningly overhead. Nobody was outside on the streets. Some raging gusts of wind flew by every few minutes. The rain was getting heavier. Ryou did not like this change of weather at all. It should be sunny during this time of year. Yuugi's emotions rooted themselves behind the bad weather. It wasn't his fault though. Ryou would try and find a way to either put Yuugi to rest or reunite him with his love. Petty arguments with his Yami were only because of Yuugi's departure. The follies had to quit sometime soon before a monsoon came in. 

            "Yea..I've been mostly sitting here watching the world from your window.." He sniffed and wiped at a forming tear. "I hope I haven't been a burden for you." 

            "Oh no, not at all. I enjoy your company here." He took a sip of his tea. "How long has it been since you've seen Yami?"

            "I don't even know anymore. I seem to space out more and more. I don't really even know why the hell I'm here." 

            "Yuugi-chan…don't think like that. We're your friends. We want you here. You can't leave us…not yet."

            "I know..I love you guys and all but what can I do when the person who should want me here the most doesn't?"

            "Yami loves you. It is not your fault he reacted like that. Bakura would too, if the same thing happened. Yami just can't trust anyone. His only light, you has fled him. You can't blame him for being on edge all the time."

            Yuugi looked away. By the silence, Ryou was sure that he was crying, but softly. Ryou felt a wave of pity for the boy. It was horrible that Yuugi had to know these emotions. But, with singled out people to take the pain, would everyone know it then? Ryou closed his eyes. That was the way the world is. He looked up again. The angels wings were messily spread about on his back. Some feathers were ripped and tangled in places. Yuugi wasn't paying much attention to them. Probably since they were a burden that just reminded him that he wasn't still alive. Something like this could really uncover an unprotected and scared child. The only to alleviate his pain was crying. That didn't do much good. Ryou didn't want to rush Yuugi in telling him more. 

            The night sky had suddenly cleared as the last of the sun's rays disappeared. The moon shined it's bright light through the window proudly. Dripping could be heard from gutters as they emptied their contents. Stars were everywhere, scattered randomly in the black. Ryou noticed this and he intended to take advantage of it. Bakura's advice was worth a try. He quickly looked for the brightest star in the sky. This was not as easy as Bakura made it sound. Many stars were big and bright and didn't differ much as far as he could tell. Ryou looked about, trying to scan the sky for the best star that was promising. One in the western sky stood out. Ryou smiled. That would be the one that Yuugi should wish upon. 

            "Do you believe that miracles can happen?"

            "Well, I've always had some hope in them. I don't know though."

            "Have you ever wished on stars?"

            "Yea…I suppose. Actually, when I had no friends, I made wishes on stars."

            "Did any come true because of that?"

            "I suppose you could say so. I believed in any charm back then. I needed the hope."

            "Maybe you can wish one more time…"

            "Do you really think that it would work?"

            "Who knows?"

            "Ryou…he's..been with another person…I can just tell…I can even smell it."

            Ryou nearly knocked over his cup of tea. He quickly stilled it and looked at him with his mouth wide open. "Whaaa!?!?!?!"

            "He's been with another person. I can't tell who but he's been with another…" 

            "Yuugi…you've got to be kidding…" The angel shook his head sadly before he whispered, "No." 

            Abruptly, Ryou stood up. He paced about the room, obviously very frustrated. The white haired boy pulled at his hair in anger. Grunts and mutters came from his mouth. Yuugi shrunk away. He had never seen such behavior from his old friend. This was a weird moment to the both of them. Ryou continued on, not noticing anything. After a bit of this, Ryou mumbled in agony. Yuugi began to worry for his friend.

            "Ryou…Ryou!?"

            He ignored the angel's shouts at him. He was much to enthralled with his anger. Seeing no change, Yuugi flew up and tapped Ryou.  

            "Huh!? Oh Yuugi, I'm sorry. I was talking to Bakura. We were having a little outside conversation."

            "It's fine. I was wondering why you were acting so weird." Ryou flushed. 

"Yuugi…who do you think it was?"

            "Kaiba."

~Owari~

Hey, I'm not gonna be here from 3/12 – 3/29. I'll be here two days to update. So expect one This Friday, next Friday to Saturday and one on the Monday after. K? So I'll still be a bit alive. Excuse me if I miss an update. I'm typing in a hurry. 

Anyway, tell me what you think of it. No flames please!


	14. Wishing stars

To ra the ultamate: Lol just how old are you? Doesn't matter. FF.net can't really stop you.

Well here's another chapter. Wow I know I've been really making it seem like y/a but trust me, I don't like that girl much. But this story needs her so I'm being very nice ^_^ Enjoy!

Oh and I've also been getting a few requests for Marik and Malik. I'll try my best to bring them in! Or maybe just the hikari since yami marik kinda died/got destroyed after Battle City.

Disclaimer: Hmmmm….my name isn't Kazuki.

Antithesis in the Stars

            "…" 

The door opened. An out of breath Bakura came bursting in. 

            "Did I make it in time?"

            Ryou answered for Yuugi. "Well, it depends on what you are looking for."

            "Yuugi…you say he was with another?" 

            "Yea…."

            "By any chance, would it be Seth, no Seto?" Yuugi stared wide eyed at the yami. How could he have known? Yuugi was talking to Ryou not Bakura. 

            "H…how did you know?"

            "They go back a _lonnnnnng_ time. Approximately three thousand years back."

            "Yes…it was."

Bakura sighed and took his time to get his breath back. Once he had done so, he sat down next to Ryou's chair. '_I thought so…This is getting a bit more complicated…_' Ryou too, took a seat. He sipped at the brown liquid in the mug. 

            "Do you know anything else?" Yuugi shook his head and began to weep again. He turned his head away from them. It was too painful to talk about. He felt like a total weakling when he cried. He sniffed but let the tears flow. It tore at his frail heart to know that Yami had been with someone else. He only hoped that they had not gotten further than kissing. But, he was still alive. It was some relief that Yami did not love Kaiba. 

            Still, the seraph had invested so much trust in his yami. He couldn't believe that Yami could possibly do such a thing. And Ryou had said that the pharaoh loved him. But with his knowledge, he began to doubt that. His pure innocence was tainted with betrayal. He had always believed that Yami would probably love no one. But he was wrong.           

            Bakura and Ryou were whispering but Yuugi didn't bother to try and listen to what they were saying. The results of him listening would probably just cause more pain. 

            "Yuugi…do you still have hope?"

            "Not much." Bakura walked slowly over and kneeled down on his knees. With both hands, he clasped on of Yuugi's. Yuugi was quite taken aback. This was so out of character. 

            "Please keep hope Yuugi-kun. Things will turn out well for your sake. Make a wish upon a star. But most of all, please retain hope." More tears welled up in Yuugi's eyes. He had never gotten a chance to really meet Bakura. This side of Bakura had finally been revealed. And then it hit Yuugi. Ryou had softened Bakura. The other hikari had melted the ice coat around Bakura's heart. He could do that to Yami. This was something else he wanted to do. To let Yami know that he need not hide his feelings that were vulnerable. With this thought in mind, he replied.

            "I will. With all my heart, I will." Bakura sighed in relief this time. It was one of the only times he had showed concern for another other than Ryou. He felt it was his duty this time. He couldn't bear to see something as painful as that. He would carry the guilt forever if he did not. 

            "Make a wish. Make a wish on the brightest star in the sky. Perhaps miracles do come true then."

            "Really?"

            "Yes." With a mysterious air, Bakura sat back down. Yuugi opened his mouth to ask him a question but thought better of it. It wasn't like Bakura would answer his question anyway. Maybe Ryou would know but Yuugi would ask him later. Right now he focused on his choices. He wanted to return to Yami but something told him now was not the time. 

            "Ryou…has Anzu been to school recently?" Ryou looked at him a bit weirdly. Why in the world would anyone want to talk to her in this state of mind? Suddenly, he remembered. Anzu was one of Yuugi's best friends. No wonder he would want to talk to her even in death. But what of Jounouchi and Honda? Ryou assumed that they weren't as close, being boys and all. Maybe not. 

            "Umm…yes I do believe she was."

            "Ok. Mind if I go and visit her? I miss her."

            "No, not a problem at all. Come back when you feel like it." 

            A rare smile formed on the angel's face. Smiles were so rare these days. Even though he was not very happy. With a whooshing sound, he took off through the window. No cold rain met his skin when he came outside. Bakura thought this interesting. '_Perhaps he does have something to do with the weather._' He dismissed the first thought as nonsense. '_But his smile brings sunlight to the world…It almost seems surreal but weird things do happen in this world and we have to fine one way or another to accept them._' 

            Yuugi's flight was brief as he flew towards Anzu's house. Almost afraid that someone else would see him, he looked over his shoulder before disappearing into the dark house. No one was there. A room void of sound had always scared Yuugi. Timidly, he called out, "Anzu…? Anzu, are you there? Anzu?" No brunette answered his call. He was a bit afraid now. No lights were on in the house. Yuugi told himself not to be afraid. Nothing could hurt him here…nothing except Yami's words. Nervously, he called Anzu's name again. Still only his echo returned his call. He tensely decided to wait for her in the house. He made himself comfortable and leaned against a window facing the door. 

            Anzu's head was against her collar the whole walk back to her house. She was somewhat hurt by Yami. She knew that he most likely didn't mean it but the harshness still stung her. Looking up occasionally, she noticed that the rain had stopped. Night had already fallen upon her city. The moon poured its light everywhere it could reach. Anzu smiled too. Some of the dark clouds had dispersed and did not take up the whole sky. This was a good change in days. 

            "It's about time something isn't dark for a while these days." As she neared her steps, she rummaged in her pockets for a key. When she grasped it, she took it out and unlocked the door. It opened easily and she took of her jacket that was still damp from the water that accumulated on the material. Yuugi saw the white light pour in from the open door. He had fallen asleep while waiting. Sleepily, he looked to see who had returned. He hoped that it wasn't Anzu's parents. In the past, they had only met once and they were hazy in his memories. Luckily, it was Anzu's shadow that he saw. Yuugi smiled again. He had wanted to talk to his old friend. 

            "Mom? Dad? Are either of you home?" She looked around. "Guess not. I guess I'll have to make dinner." 

            "Anzu." The brunette jumped up. It was a voice she had heard before…but not for a while. She had forgotten the melodious ring in someone's voice. "Who's there?"

            "It's me, Anzu, Yuugi. Have you forgotten?" Her eyes went wide. How could it be Yuugi? He was dead..unless…

            "Have you come back to haunt me Yuugi?"

            "Eh? No…"

Tears welled up in her eyes. One thousand unspoken words came to her lips but none came out. There were too many to choose from. The first phrase that came to her lips was a simple and cheerful one.

            "Yuugi…I've missed you." She turned on the lights and ran to where his voice came from. Seeing him, more tears came. She smiled and gave him a good hug. The angel returned the friendly gesture as best he could. 

           "I've missed you too." She retreated from their embrace. Apparently she had not noticed that he wasn't exactly solid. 

            "Welcome back…"

            "Well, I guess you could put it that way." Anzu pulled back completely and studied the other. Still, she did not respond the way Yuugi expected. Instead, she took a seat next to him. 

            "Yuugi…it's been so long. But first, how did you get back? It's impossible to bring the dead back to life…isn't it?"

            "Mhm…Well, take a closer look Anzu, I am not human." Anzu followed his directions and took a good look at him 

            "I don't see any difference." Sighing, Yuugi floated up and extended beautiful wings. He floated over to where light could pass through him and motioned for his friend to follow him. 

            "Why, Yuugi, you're an angel!!" 

            "You could call me that…" Anzu examined his pale skin and wings. She was very curious. 

            "Yuugi, I know it seems totally out of context but I have to cook dinner. I can talk while I cook. Come to the kitchen with me."

            Yuugi nodded and followed. Anzu searched for ingredients from various shelves and cabinets. Finally, she pulled out a pack of noodles. It was udon. She set a pot of water on the stove and turned the stove on. From the refrigerator she pulled out shrimp and vegetables. Yuugi watched with interest. He had not learned from grandpa how to cook. It was amazing how much he missed food. '_Perhaps I could try to eat some?_' This was an odd thought. He had not experienced hunger since he died. But now, his stomach was growling a bit. Yuugi was hungry. When the water started to boil, Anzu carfully put the packet of udon into the pot. Turning down the stove a notch, she stirred the simmering water. Yuugi was aware that he was drooling. Anzu did not see it yet. When the stiff noodles had softened and slipped into the pot, she added various spices and then the shrimp in. With a final touch of salt, she sampled the concoction. It was delicious and she exclaimed in delight. 

            "This is great!" Then she turned the stove off and took out oven mitts. Careful not to spill the food onto the ground or herself, she carried it to the counter. She quickly spooned a portion into a small bowl. An amount sufficient for five people remained. She was about to cover the leftovers up but Yuugi spoke up.

            "Ano, can I have some Anzu? Just a little bit?"

            "Of course!" She took out a small bowl and filled it up. Then she covered up the remaining and put it back on the stove. It would be for her parents. Deftly, she carried the two containers to the dining room and set the table. She eagerly sat down and told Yuugi to do so to. Trying, he ended up sitting awkwardly in the chair. There were two armrests, one on each sides that pressed his wings in. Anzu couldn't help but laugh. Yuugi blushed a deep red and tried to fold his wings with no avail. 

            "Here, let me get you a more suitable chair." Yuugi rose and Anzu picked up the chair and moved it. She left the room and returned with a simple chair with no armrests. Yuugi sat down and smiled. 

            "Thank you."

            "Don't thank me. Let's eat!" She scooped some up and ate it. Yuugi played around with his food. He had discovered that it was hard to eat noodles when he could hardly pick them up with chopsticks. Anzu nearly choked laughing. She offered to get him a fork and he accepted with embarrassment. It was much easier to eat with a fork. He pulled in a particularly long noodle. The end hit his nose and soup flew all over his face. Anzu laughed again. Dinner was cheering them both up. Even Yuugi was smiling sincerely and trying his best to clean his face up with his hands. Anzu handed him a napkin and he wiped the rest off. They continued their dinner with more laughs in between. The seraph realized that he was having so much fun that they had forgotten to talk. 

            When they finished, Anzu took the bowls to the sink and washed them out. She boiled some water in a kettle and made tea. Two cups were carried to the table in the middle of the room.

            "Was that good?" 

            Yuugi smiled with his innocent face before he died. He was still as pure as he was since he left. 

            "It was really good. Thank you." 

            "Let's go to the living room. We haven't even got the chance to talk!"

            "Ok!" 

            Both settled comfortably on their own chairs. Yuugi took up the whole couch with his wings spread. The stars twinkled in the black night. Yuugi remembered Bakura's words. 

            "Have you ever made a wish on a star?"

            "Yes…"

            "Did it ever come true?"

            "Yes."

            "What was your wish?"

            "To meet a lifetime friend who would always be there for me."

'_So wishes can come true._' Yuugi turned back to the stars. One large star shined very brightly with all his might. He chose to make his wish on that star. 

            _I wish that I will be able to return to Yami's side…S_uddenly, his attention was broken. A blue streak of fire scarred the blackness. It was a shooting star. His last words went to that. _…even for a night or to be able to move on forever._ One wish was cut into two, both on a different object. The fire faded as Yuugi's last words left his mind. Whichever wish could come true…or perhaps both. Yuugi would have to wait and see. He recognized his error and regretted it somewhat. But two things were off his chest. Yuugi was tired of being stuck between two worlds with nowhere to go. He wanted to either pass over to eternal rest or come back to the world. In between wasn't pleasant. Usually, swinging to either extreme was the worst you could do but when in this case, the middle path was the worst.

~Owari~

Man have you ever had udon? It's the BEST. I know people don't like s/y and I'm terribly sorry for mentioning it ever again. I really am. But please, work with me, it's for the plot's sake. I have decided on two endings instead of three. Well, please press the purple button down there and tell me your thoughts. ^_^ please no flames!


	15. Let's Not Be Delusional

Wow hehe just got back from Kauai. I have not seen so much rain in years!! Damn, school starts tomorrow. That's really depressing. T.T well, all things come to an end. So here's the next chapter ^_^ 

Antithesis in the Stars

            Anzu stared intently at him. Yuugi looked back. He was smiling. The weight of keeping in his secrets was nearly gone. He could talk to the stars in the sky. They always listened. Though he wanted to, he could not tell Anzu. She would not want him to move on and leave her behind. It was too painful for a friend to know that they were going and never coming back. And what of Yami? Anzu was trustworthy but if he told her something like that she would most likely tell Yami and that would make things even more complicated. Complication wasn't his friend for this matter. Other than that, Yuugi could tell her anything that she wanted.

            "Did you make a wish on a star?" 

            "Mhm. I can't tell you though, or it won't come true." Anzu smiled. It was nice to hear some cheer in his voice again. Before he had left, his voice was quiet and sad. Even though it still sounded pained right now, there was some joy in it. Probably because the relief from being with his friends. Some wounds couldn't be healed by time or friends like this one. But they can lessen in depth. 

            "You saw Yami right?" Yuugi knew that sometime while he was not there, Yami had talked to Anzu or to one of his friends. Not Bakura or Ryou though. They promised that they wouldn't tell. 

            "Yea…it wasn't a very happy meeting though…he didn't believe that I was real…"

            "Oh? But he does now, right?" 

            "I don't know. I haven't talked to him since." Anzu's heart broke at Yuugi's answer. Lovers were not meant to be apart. They were supposed to be together. And now they were separated because Yami's lack of trust. Still it was because he had been left alone by the person who was least likely to leave him.

            "I'm sorry…"

            "Don't be. It's not your fault. Or anyone but mine."

            "Yuugi! Don't say things like that?"

            "Why try and hide the truth when it is dancing in your eyes. It was my fault. I left him."

Anzu covered her ears. It was a lie. No one could be blamed in this situation. More than one person was involved in the cause, not just on one. The angel was taking all the blame and it was wrong. Anzu didn't know, but it was partially her doing too. Always talking to Yami, admitting once that she liked him…it drove Yuugi to sadness. But Yami, the stoic faced, never could admit anything. He feared how Yuugi would treat him after. And Yuugi too, he was too shy and feared rejection as well. It was on all their shoulders and perhaps more.

            "I refuse to believe that it was your fault. You loved Yami and an accident and miscommunication happened. Yami loves you with all he has!"

            "Does he?" 

            The pain of knowing that Yami had been with someone else still tore at his mind. Bakura's words helped him tremendously. He still had faith that all would turn out well. Something called doubt wanted to eat that up but Yuugi stood strong. He would never let doubt take over. Yami had been with another, but he was still here. That did after all mean that his darkness did not love that person. Or did he? More questions answered other questions. His white haired friend did tell him he was not an ordinary fallen seraph. 

            "Ne? Yuugi, what do you mean?"

            "I suppose you don't know. Well, he's been with someone else. I just hope Yami doesn't love the other."  

            A crash on the floor told the doom of a teacup. The liquid instantly stained the carpet around the broken pieces. Anzu didn't even bother to try and stop her mistake. He mouth was wide open as were her eyes. Yuugi already expected a reaction like this. It was just like Ryou's. Yuugi supposed he would act the same way if he were told the same thing. 

            "You're kidding me." 

His exotic hair flew around as he shook his head. Anzu repeated her sentence. Once again, he shook his head again. Anzu silently screamed. The pharaoh never told her this. Why would he do such a vile thing! Especially since he knew that Yuugi was still here. '_Wait…no…I don't even know when it happened? How do I know that Yuugi appeared to him before this? No, I mustn't make such assumptions._' But what if? What if Yami did this after he knew that Yuugi was still here? No one could forgive that. 

            "Do you know when this happened?"

            "Before I met with him."

Relief flooded her mind. It was much better knowing that Yami did this without knowing of Yuugi's existence. 

            "Are you sure? If you met him before, that is inexcusable."

            "Well, I saw him but I don't know what happened. He sensed me but I left before he could confirm my presence. All I know is as I was flying, I felt a horrible pain."

            "I didn't know! I will ask Yami the next time I see him."

            "Anzu," Yuugi flew to her seat and put his hand on her shoulder. "Please don't, for my sake. I know it hurts Yami inside too. I would probably be gone if he indeed loved Kaiba."

            Anzu jerked forward. "KAIBA!?" Yuugi shut his eyes desperately. He just made a big mistake by letting that one name slip past his lips. "KAIBA!" Yuugi could only nod very lightly. That was the regretted action of the day. Now he would hear no end of this.

            "That no-good-uppity-moneybags-I'm-better-than-you-snob-of-a-jerk???" Yuugi cringed at the string of insults that followed.

            "Don't talk about Kaiba like that…" 

            Anzu scowled but not towards Yuugi. "Yuugi, he's been with _Yami_!!! Don't you care?"

            "Anzu…please. I do care. But don't scorn Kaiba. It cannot be his fault. I wouldn't have felt that pain if Yami was forced…"

            Anzu took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's just…it's just that..he makes me so mad! He treats us pretty badly. Why are you standing up for him?"

            "Because…Anzu, don't you see? You're not giving him a chance at all. He must be feeling as bad as Yami…I don't care how he treats us. For all I know, that's the only way he's learned to know people."

            Anzu shut up. Yuugi was right…and she couldn't argue against it. It was a horrible thing to judge people by what you thought before you truly knew them. Seto…he was an enigma of his own. Only showing emotions to Mokuba and hide them from everyone else. What had caused him to become that way? Something from the past probably. His step-dad was bad enough and plus Noa's little ordeal. His words alone could have shattered more of his soul. That was something else that Anzu desired to know, but it was pretty much impossible. Seto was the coldest being she had ever known, resisting any attempts to melt that ice wall. 

            "…You know, I think you are right, maybe that is the way he knows how to love."

            Yuugi didn't bother answering. It was taking a lot of effort to stop tears in their tracks. Even the slightest disturbance in his concentration would turn on the water works. They sat in complete silence. Yuugi was idly grooming his feathers and Anzu was staring at the floor.

            "You know…Anzu, you should clean up the tea stain before it sets in." Anzu's unwary state had no response. Yuugi poked her and reiterated his statement. Anzu nodded in agreement, though not really listening either. She stood up and got a cloth from the kitchen along with some cleaning solvent. She came back to reality and cleaned up the orange liquid in the carpet. After, she took it back and threw the dirty cloth away. She brought another cup of tea even though she had thoroughly lost her appetite. She set it down neatly on the smooth surface with a clink. 

            "Anzu, why let something like that take away our happiness? I didn't mean to say that anyway. I'm really sorry that you got dragged into this and all…"

            "Iie Yuugi…now I have a much more important matter to discuss with the pharaoh."

            "Anzu...he's been through enough. Don't put him in more pain."

            "But Yuugi, can you live like this?"

            "I'm sure I'll manage." A few minutes after the closing sentence, the hinges on the front door creaked. One or both of Anzu's parents were home now. Yuugi looked sadly at his friend. "Well, it was sure nice talking to you again. I'll still be here. I'll visit you again. Sorry we had to get into a conversation that never was planned to happen. Ja!" With that, Yuugi flew through the window and disappeared into the dark night sky. Anzu's parents entered noisily, probably discussing their business. Putting on a smile, she said hello and told them that dinner was already made and it was sitting on the counter. When she heard her parents eating and talking at dinner, she made her way up the stairs.

            "I'll find a way yet to reunite those two. But how do you explain Yuugi's return?" 

~ ~ ~

            Yuugi turned his head right and left. He was restless after doing nothing for a whole day. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied the Kame game shop. How had he gotten here? Ryou's house was practically the opposite direction! His heart probably led him here. A lonely light shone from downstairs. Yuugi thought to himself, Grandpa must be restocking. Parts of him missed the life but some of him wanted some change. 

            However, no light came out from his former room. Yami was the occupant, at least from what he had seen. Nothing in the surroundings had changed there. It was almost like a ghost lived there and not a person. Yuugi was thinking. He had left his yami a soulless, hollow dark side…with no balance. This was worse than Yuugi had thought. 

            His heart called out to him. '_Yami__-_' What about the mind link? He had never tried to use it after he had died. An before, Ryou had said something about it, something he couldn't remember. 

            There's really nothing he could lose. 

/…Yami-chan?/

            Inside the house, Yami jumped up. He looked around worriedly and suspiciously. "Who's there?" he barked. 

/Yami-chan!/

            But the voice was in his head. Something so vague that it took him a bit to realize what it was. '_A voice in my head.__ No one else is in this body…That voice..so beautiful, so familiar…so…so YUUGI!!!_'  It was his light calling out to him. It was _truly_ Yuugi. He was wrong to think that it wasn't his beautiful light. No one could act like his light but Yuugi himself. The mind link was there but now he realized how wrong he had been…what he had said. The dark spirit condemned himself over and over and he forgot that he should respond. 

            Hearing no response, Yuugi assumed that Yami was probably asleep. The mind link was wide open but no dreams came through. Silently, he wondered what was going on. Well, Ryou and Bakura were expecting him and he did not wish to make his friends wait. So, taking one last look, he closed off the mind link and turned around. The night was over and maybe things didn't turn out the way he wanted them to but it was sufficient. 

            Yami kept on cursing. His light must never ever want to talk to him again. Of all people he chose not to trust, it was his own love's spirit. Something popped in his head. An inner voice told him that Yuugi had just called his name. The correct response would be to answer and not leave a person hanging on the other line. Taking in a deep breath filled with apprehension, he called out to his hikari with a shaky voice.

//Yuugi-chan?//

No response. This time he called out with more sincerity and eagerness. 

//Yuugi-chan!?//

Still no response. Then he realized that the mind link was closed for now. He had lost track of time that he was blaming himself. Yuugi left but the mind link was definitely there. Did that mean that Yuugi was somehow alive? He didn't care how but he started thanking any deity that would listen. His hopes were back. The originally completely shadowed Yami was regaining light. And to think, just from two simple unanswered calls. New hope and determination filled his mind. He would fight to get Yuugi back, even die. Tired of this torture, he too wanted things to be normal. One thing was wrong though. He didn't know a thing about anything. How Yuugi had gotten back, what he was if he had, how to bring Yuugi back and so on. 

            And what could he say to Seto? Surely he couldn't look into the other's eyes again without feeling the pain of regret.

~Owari~

I'm so tired. I'm planning to end this around chapter twenty. Sound good? Well, review please with no flames ^_^ I'll keep updating!


	16. No Regrets

HAHAHAHAHA much more humor in this chapter. Things are on the bright side now…but I am an evil authoress ^_^. What could ever happen? I'm an making an effort to put Jou and Honda back in. About Marik? I'm so sorry, I'd add him in but he wasn't there in the first place so I'm sorry to say that there won't be much of him. Unless miraculously, he appears. As for Kaiba: Just look down. 

Disclaimer: Oh really?

Antithesis in the Stars

The click of a laptop snapped shut sounded in the room. A certain CEO buried his head in his hands and grunted. No work was accomplished and it was piling up beside him. A few random papers were scattered around the floor. Mokuba looked at his brother worriedly. Dark circles around his eyes told that he had not slept for a long time and his hair was a mess. His once icy blue eyes had turned lifeless and tired looking. Mokuba made no move. His brother surely did not want to be disturbed. But there was something on his mind that he would not care to tell even his little brother. The little Kaiba brother was starting to really worry. He stepped into the room. Seto didn't even react. 

            "Nii-san?"

No response.

            Looking around him unsurely, he stepped about halfway towards Seto. 

            "Seto, it's me…Mokuba." All he heard was a grunt. Mokuba tried again. "Big brother, something's wrong. You haven't eaten, slept or worked…" 

            "Mokuba…" 

            The haggard CEO looked up and focused his eyes on his little brother. He licked his dry lips and continued talking. Mokuba stepped up to Seto and placed his hands on the other's arms. 

            "I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention lately…It's just so hard now." 

            "Seto, what's wrong? You hafta tell me! But first, you need to eat something." Mokuba walked out the door and to the kitchen. Seto could hear him ordering the servants to cook up something. He really didn't know how to tell his brother about anything of the things that had happened. The black haired boy came back into the dim room and returned to his side. 

            "Food will be served soon." Both sat in silence for minutes when a humble servant knocked quietly outside the door. A nice arome drifted in and Mokuba ran to get it. He thanked the cook and sent the servant off. Carefully, he brought a tray with a bowl of soup and some bread over. He handed them to his brother. Reluctantly, he picked up the silver spoon and began to eat. Seto wiped his mouth on the napkin when he was finished.

            "Nii-san, what happened? You seem so out of it lately…"

            Seto looked up to think about where to start. 

            "Mokuba…I know this seems out of place but…have you ever loved someone?" As expected, his sibling was quite surprised. His older brother? Love someone?  

            "Yes…but why? What does this have to do with anything?" 

            His brother's voice was distant as he answered, "But have you ever loved someone you can't have?"

            "Seto…did something happen?" 

He nodded with a smile. '_I can admire him from afar. I know I'll never be completely over it but why not move on? I've made my first mistake of falling in love but there's no way back.. I think I'll see how I fare._' 

            "Yes but I'll be over it."

He hated to show his emotions but he was only in the presence of his little brother. It would be ok. 

            "Oh…I'm sorry. Who was it?"

            "No one of importance. It wasn't their fault Moky." 

            '_Nii-san must really be hurt. He won't even say their name…I wonder who captured my brother's heart. And I wonder what happened between the two._' 

            "Ok. Well, now you need sleep." Without waiting for a response from the older sibling, he left the room. 

~ ~ ~

Back in the room, no one was sitting. Yuugi looked around, praying to find one of the white haired boys. 

            "Ryou?"

A yawn sounded and he came down, in his pajamas. Yuugi smiled sweetly and flew up to his friend. 

            "Yuugi…you're smiling….what happened?"

            "There's a mindlink!!!" Ryou was overwhelmed by how loud he had said it. In a rage Bakura stormed downstairs. 

            "Someone in America didn't hear you! Could you say it a *_little_* louder?" When he saw Yuugi, he stopped in his tracks and sweatdropped. 

            "Eh he…didn't know it was you."

Ryou and Yuugi just looked at him with wide eyes. They moved away a little bit and huddled. 

            Yuugi looked at Ryou weirdly. "Doesn't even bother to apologize either huh?"

            "Sorry, we're working on manners. I suppose you did wake him up."

            "Sorry about that. I was just so excited. I won't do it again." 

            "Oh no, that's fine." 

Bakura was getting slightly annoyed. He couldn't hear what the others were saying and he was pretty sure it was about him. The yami did not like people talking about him.

            "So Yuugi…what was this about a mindlink?"

            The chatting boys looked up. They had temporarily forgotten that he was even in the room. Ryou smiled and scratched his head. 

            "Sorry Kura, kinda forgot you were there." Bakura fell flat on his face. He got up. 

            "You what!?" 

            Yuugi, not wanting to see what this would evolve into, cut in before they could say anymore.

            "Well, yes I thought it would be useful to see it there was a mindlink. And yes, there was. He didn't answer so I assumed that he was asleep. But I made no mistake. There was a mindlink." 

            "Well, well, well…I was right. You are no ordinary angel. Or and ordinary person for that matter. You must've reaaaaaally loved your dark."

            "Is there a way back?" 

            "I'm not sure how but definitely…there is a way back. We'll just have to find it."

Ryou jumped up and hugged Yuugi. 

            "That's so wonderful!!!" 

           Ryou retreated. He had expected to fall right through but blinked. He wasn't holding anything but wasn't falling either.

            "Bloody bullocks! You…you're not a ghostly spirit anymore!" 

            "I…I'm not?"

~ ~ ~

"Who would know something as weird as this?" Anzu paced around in her room the next day. She was still trying to figure out a way for Yuugi to come back. The suffering needs to end in one way or another. Ok, cut that, the suffering needs to end with the two halves united. 

            "Jou is superstitious…I wonder if he would know." Anzu dialed the number in quickly and waited for his voice.

            "Hello? Katsuya here." 

Anzu prayed for an intelligent conversation here. Jou might start babbling off about something totally off subject.

            "Jou, have you seen Yuugi lately?"

            "Nande kuso!? (What the hell) What are you talking about!? He's not a…a…a ghost is he!?" 

            Anzu was mad now. Honestly, Jou could be so thick sometimes. She took in a deep breath and managed to answer without yelling at him. 

            "No, Jou. He is NOT a ghost."

            "Then what? A mummy? I don't like–" 

            "JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA! HE IS NOT ANYTHING OUT OF A HORROR MOVIE!!!" 

            " –mummies…" 

            "Anyway…has he visited you?"

            " *silence*"

            "Did you hear me?" 

            Anzu tapped her fingers on the table in annoyance. She was getting very mad now. Sometimes even she wondered why she was friends with him at all. She laughed at herself. His humor was helpful sometimes. It turned out he was pretty strong too. Not even once did he give up for Serenity. In battlecity, he did act a little immature with Mai but in the end they turned out friends. (A/N: Sorry to interrupt but I'm not trying to imply Jou/Mai. It's for description, something I lack.) And he was Yuugi's first friend too. She never figured out how that ever happened. But now that it did, it helped Yuugi so much. 

            "Jou, I believe you have missed what's going on, huh…"

            "It sure seems like it."

            "Well, let me come over. My phone bill would be huge if I told you over the phone."

            "It's that lo–*click*" 

            Jou sweatdropped. '_Wow, she must *really* be annoyed._' 

Anzu hastily pulled on a coat and walked out her door. It would rain, she predicted. To her dismay and surprise, the morning sun was out. The period of bad weather was passing. To a scientist, it would merely be a front moving on. She smiled. "Well then, it looks like things are on the bright side." 

            Could it really be? 

            Jou walked out his door. He waited for a few minutes until he saw the brunette. 

            "Anzu, quick, let's go. My father doesn't know that I'm outta the room." 

She had no time to respond before Jou pulled her arm and they went out of the building. They came by Honda's house. 

            "Jounouchi, what are we doing here!?" 

            "Well, if I know, my best buddy gets to know." Anzu slapped her face. Now it would be even more difficult to get the point across without them wigging out. After ringing the doorbell repetitively, Honda opened the door. As soon as he saw that it was they, he was energized immediately and ran upstairs. He came back down completely dressed and looking like he had been awake for half the day. 

            "So…tell me again, why are you here?" Jou shrugged. Anzu slapped her face again. She was on the brink of just yelling out "forget it" and leaving. 

            "Well, I'd tell you but you two are making it quite hard." 

            They shut up. Anzu was scary when she was mad. After seeing that they would follow her now and actually listen, she decided to stop in the park. The background noise of kids screaming would provide enough that people who weren't supposed to know, wouldn't hear. Anzu sat on the bench. Eager to know, the rest just flopped down on the grass and stared intently at her. When she didn't talk, they got confused. 

            "So Anzu, what's up?"

            "Oh, you've decided to listen?"

            "We were listening…"

            Anzu turned to face Honda. It couldn't hurt asking, even if she highly doubted that he did. 

            "Honda, have you seen Yugi?"

            "Yea, weeks ago."

            Jou cut in. "Why are you asking us? Not like he can come back…"

            "Actually, Katsuya, on the contrary, Yuugi did." 

Large sweatdrops formed on both of their faces. 

            In unison, "Did we hear you wrong?"

            "No. Yuugi is back."

            "HOW!?"

            "That's what I'm trying to figure out."  Jou fainted. Honda was close but he looked more scared than anything else. Anzu really wanted to be hit. How did she know that this would happen and still let it? Anzu thought she was a fool. Oh well, they deserve to know. 

            "Does anyone out there know?"

~Owari~

Sorry if these chapters seem rushed too. I'm trying to finish up. I'm gonna start another story but it shouldn't slow down the updates. Review? It'll help me get the next installment up faster!


	17. Bakura Knows

Bakura Knows

            "So now that we know, does Ryou know?" Anzu had never ever thought about that. Their British friend had never been very talkative. He held many mysterious secrets he never bothered telling anyone. Now that Jou had brought it up, she id wonder. His spirit of the ring…he would probably know. Anzu sat upright from her former slacking position. 

            "Thank you Jou!" She finished her sentence and jogged off. 

            "Did she just thank me?" Honda sweatdropped and nodded. Things kept getting weirder and weirder. Jou was really confused. Since when would Anzu thank either of them? Anzu sprinted from the park. Bakura had to know! He just had to!

            She suddenly stopped. Now where did Ryou say he lived? That was a problem, she didn't even remember where he lived. Before Duelist kingdom, they had never known him so well until halfway during the event. Ryou had told her before where he lived. But right now, she couldn't remember at all. Pulling out her cellphone, she quickly flipped through the phonebook and found her friend's number. She smiled and called. 

            At the Ryou residence, all jumped when the phone rang. People rarely called. Ryou and Bakura looked at each other. 

            "Who would call at a time like this?" Bakura pointed at Ryou. "You get it." Ryou answered the phone and asked who it was. He told her to hang on. 

/It's…Anzu./

//What does she want?// 

/I dunno….let's find out?/ 

            "Hey Anzu! What's up?" 

            "Ryou! Where's do you live?"

            "Er…"

            "Sorry, I meant to say that, we need to talk and can I come over?" 

            "Sure…" Ryou told her the address and she said she would be right over. She ran towards his house, hoping that Jounouchi and Honda would not follow her. Getting her answers would be hard with them around. Seeing that no one was following her, she slowed down and walked the remainder. When she came to Ryou's house, she knocked quietly on the door and waited.

//Hikari, what do you think you're doing???//

/She wants to talk so just let her!/

Ryou didn't let his dark half respond. He walked over and opened the door and politely let her in. His yami wasn't very happy about that. Bakura huffed and put on a welcoming face. He really didn't want to get on Ryou's bad side. Yuugi floated into the room and was taken aback as he saw Anzu standing there.

            "Anzu??" 

            "Er hi, Yuugi."

            "What are you doing all the way over here?"

            "I'm looking…for answers…" Yuugi didn't bother asking anymore. He was already more than confused. 

            "Bakura…"

            "…what?" 

/Don't snap at the poor girl!/

//Bullshit. She's not poor and you could hardly call her a girl.//

/…Bakura…/ That was all Bakura needed as a warning. Ryou was rarely mad but when he was, it was very scary. 

Anzu didn't even flinch. She knew well enough that the spirit of the ring did not talk a lot. Especially since he did have a grudge against the pharaoh. And Yuugi was staying at their place??? She shrugged it off. It was better to leave it alone than appear nosy. All she wanted to know was a way for Yuugi to come back.  

            "Bakura, what exactly is Yuugi now? An angel?"

            "Well, let's see…yes that's what you mortals call these creatures right? Oh yes. He is an angel. Not a regular one mind you."

            "There's different types of angels? Which one of them is Yuugi then?" 

            "First, care to tell why you're wondering this? No one has asked me since his death." 

            "Kinda curious when he visited Yami and me…" 

            "Well, if you MUST know." Bakura emphasized each word. From that alone, one could tell that he did not like answering questions. "He is a fallen seraph." 

            The brunette blushed. She didn't want to sound like a some clueless nitwit who asked way too many questions for her own good. 

            "Um, if it's not a problem, could I possibly ask what that is?" Wanting to get rid of her quicker, Bakura half nodded, half shrugged. He didn't want to spend the whole day waiting for her to guess either. She never would've got it. 

            "Do you have a lot of time?"

            "Yes."

            "Well it starts like this. When someone loves a person to death, they can try to die but the tie to the other person cannot be severed by just death. Yuugi has become that. Normally, he wouldn't be able to feel many complex emotions. The person would only know, love and hatred of some sort. In some cases, regret can also be felt. There is one way –" 

            "For him to come back?" Bakura was annoyed. He shot Anzu an exasperated glance. "Hey, are you going to interrupt me all day? If so, I can just sit here and listen to you guessing what I'm going to say." Anzu looked down, embarrassed. She was so eager to find out, she had forgotten her manners.

            "Where was I, oh yes. There is one way for these trapped souls to be delivered… The one they love can choose to love another. That will break the heart of the angel. That's what Yuugi is. But…he is not a typical fallen seraph."

            "How so?"

            "Well, Yuugi doesn't feel pain when he's near Yami…that's only one thing. Second, the mind link lives. How can that be possible? I'm not even sure myself. One more, he may seem like just a spirit, but he's solid sometimes."

            "So, I've been wondering after your explanations…Is there a way to undo this all?" 

            "Don't ask me." Ryou was tired of just listening to them talk. It was more like two people on the brink of arguing. 

            "There could be a way. But." Ryou lowered his head in dismay. "We haven't found that road yet…"

            "Oh….well..I am very glad that I found you. It's time Yami knows."

            "Anzu, do you really want to figure this out for them?"

            "Wha?"

            "What I mean is, don't you think that they should figure it out themselves?"

            "Well..yea "

            "Then leave it to them?"            

            "But Yami…he is stubborn most of the time. We need to talk to him."

            "But you can't!"

Bakura stepped into the conversation. He was getting angered that Ryou was saying the same thing to his friend as well.

            "Ryou-chan…it is about time that we talk to baka no pharaoh. He's clueless. Forget reuniting them if we don't talk to him."

            "Kura…"

            "Ryou, I mean it. We need to talk some sense into Yami. There is no way he'll figure it out on his own." Bakura turned away. There was no way Ryou would approve of this. He had probably angered his lover. Was it worth it? Very out of character of Bakura, he cared. The tomb robber was curious as to what would happen. Usually, he couldn't give a damn. But this was Yugi…something about this boy was different. He even made Bakura feel emotions. 

            "Bakura…" The yami didn't answer. He was somewhat ashamed for opposing his hikari. 

            "Koi…I guess I do understand….perhaps you should talk to him."

            "Ryou…are you sure about this?"

            "Yes…seeing those two together is what I want."

            Anzu was getting uncomfortable around the mushiness of the situation. She cleared her throat. 

            "Well..that's that then. But it's getting late. Bakura, do you want to meet me at Yami's house tomorrow?"

            "Sure…what time?"

            "Let's say…noon. Yea. That's good."

            "I have nothing else to do."

~Owari~

Ok if I make chapters shorter? It's easier on the eyes. And I'm trying to finish this story up with out ruining it. ^_^ review?


	18. I Need to Know

I'm not dead! So sorry, I missed my update. I had sooooooo much homework. I'm such a procrastinator. This chapter is a bit weird. I never planned it but it's a decent one. If this fic is dragging, I'm sorry. I can't wait for summer. Blah blah…I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: Dun own ygo or 'Field of Innocence'. That's property of Evanescence. 

Antithesis in the Stars

            Bakura and Ryou chatted about the matter at night. Ryou thought it best if Bakura only hinted about Yuugi and not tell him straight out. Bakura argues against it. Yami didn't seem like the kind of man who would get any slight insinuation that was not about dueling. But then again, he might. Bakura didn't have the patience to test that theory. In the end, Bakura and Ryou settled upon asking what the pharaoh knew before telling him the needed information. Ryou still had doubts but this whole situation was getting old. He hated seeing the both of them so oblivious. 

            Anzu wrote down her plan of how to tell Yami the whole story. The end of this tragedy was so close she could feel it in the air. The weather had cleared, Yuugi smiled now. But Yami, the mysterious dark side, didn't show any emotions. Gods, she hoped everything would be resolved and that they would have a happy ending. Something else bothered her. Did Yuugi approve of this? She was quite sure that he wanted to come back to the real world but a shred of doubt told her that he really wasn't ready. Whatever could stop him bothered her the most. What could stop someone from wanting to be with a true love? 

~ ~ ~

_I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child_

_Slowly those feelings_

_Were clouded__ by what I know now_

            Yuugi wandered off into the night alone. Looking around somewhat bored, he settled onto the ledge of the fountain in the middle of the park he was in. It was a lonely night and there was no sound. No people walked around the streets. No muggers were attacking some poor victim. His only companions were the lights that illuminated the road before his eyes. Even in the shops, hardly anything stirred. The night clubs had opened by now. Yuugi sighed inwardly. He heard what everyone said even though he didn't appear to be around. The little cherub was not happy. Something held him back. Seto Kaiba did. He really wanted to know what had happened. He didn't care about what happened, Yuugi wanted to know why it did. Why was his yami so sad? Something so depressing shouldn't have happened. No matter who it was, it was Yuugi's nature to care. Even the great Seto Kaiba. So the CEO was an irascible man and was cold towards the angel and all of his friends but Yuugi was sure there was a reason. His goal was to find out. In a real body, Kaiba would probably never talk to him. It was true they had won some coalition victories but the other had ignored them. 

            '_Seto__…what really happened with you and Yami? I know it was because of me..I wish you would tell me. Or at least Yami tell me. It hurts to know you hurt and not know why. I. I want to help you. No one deserves to be treated like you were by your parents. You didn't deserve that. Parents were meant to give love and nurture a child. Unfortunately some of us are unable to know such love._' Yuugi sighed again. If only Kaiba were so cold. Yuugi wanted and attempted to be Kaiba's friend so many times. Kaiba needed someone. Someone to help him heal the scars of his dark past and move on. '_I wonder who could be such a miracle._' 

            The brunette was a busy man. Surely he would be up at this hour. Yuugi made up his mind. The little angel really desired to know why and he wanted straight forward answers. "Kaiba, I'm coming for some answers." The CEO's house was not hard to find, as it was the biggest in nearly all of Japan. The mansion cast dark shadows on the shrubbery in the front yard. A tall iron gate guarded its entrance. A lonely window had a light on inside. Kaiba must be there, Yuugi thought. Mokuba was a nice kid and wouldn't mind Yuugi's presence and he was probably asleep too. Darting into the shadows, he cautiously approached the house. The fallen seraph smiled sheepishly. He couldn't be seen, so why was he scared? He suppressed a good laugh at himself and went up to the window. He peeked into the glass and saw no one. A shut laptop sat on a desk along with piles of papers. The chair was pulled out but no one sat in it. 

            Yuugi looked around in wonder. Seto's white trenchcoat was lazily draped on the back of his office chair. As no one was around, he entered and floated midair in the middle of the room. 

Quietly, he called his name. No one answered as Yuugi suspected would happen. Where could Mr. Ice Cube be? Eating? Yuugi doubted it. Kaiba was thin and did not seem to indulge much. In bed? Looking at all the papers on his desk, Yuugi really didn't think so. What kind of a businessman would sleep with so much work to do? Certainly not Seto Kaiba. Yuugi went closer to look at the computer. Judging by what he remembered in his past life, it was shut off or in standby. 

            "Kaiba?" '_Well, no one's gonna answer. It can't hurt using his given name, can it?_' 

            "Seto-kun?" 

            Yuugi chuckled when he heard nothing. It was amusing to see that no servants had come into the room to see if some robber had stolen in. Since there was no one in this room, why not go wander into the others? Yuugi lazily drifted into the black hallway. Mildly surprising, Yuugi emitted a soft blue light from his wings. It was easy to see the rooms. With so many, he didn't know where to start. Yuugi entered a random one to his right. No one was in here. It looked like a empty room. Probably for guests. He went into the next and to his dismay, it was only a empty bathroom. He stopped and looked into the mirror. Any human would comment on how beautiful he looked with his angelic wings. Pearly skin glowed with an unnatural splendor. The locks of golden hair messily covered his forehead. 

            "What kind of a person have I become?" Yuugi said softly. When he saw himself, all he saw was a pathetic little boy who believed love was a false hope and tried to escape it. Regretting everything he did, he slowly looked away. A tear fell from his eye. 

            "I want to go back to the life I left." He moved into the next room. Soft sleeping sounds were heard echoing in the room. Someone was here. 

            Smooth black hair was present on the pillow. It was Mokuba who was here. Yuugi went to see his face. The younger Kaiba brother looked so peaceful when resting. Timidly, the angel reached out to touch his face. It was warm. 

_Where has my heart gone_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

            '_Gods how long has it been since I've felt warmth?_' He touched his own cold face. '_It's__ only been too long…I hope I can come back. Haven't I suffered enough in this spirit world?_' Yuugi looked over his shoulder. A journal was laid out on the flat wooden desk. Yuugi's curiosity got the better of him and he flew over. This was Mokuba's diary. A decorated silver frame held a picture of himself and his brother. It must have been taken back before Gozaburo did his damage. The page currently exposed was quite interesting.

            "_…2/24. Life is so confusing. I went to school. Nothing interesting happened there. Although we did learn some stuff. Overall there is nothing of importance. _

_            Seto is so confusing. He's usually really nice to me and never ignores me. Today, he acted like his soul was gone. It was so weird. He hasn't been eating or sleeping too well either. Something's gotta be wrong. I went to look at him in his office. The computer screen was blank. Seto didn't even complete any paperwork! I smell something weird happening and I want to know what. _

_…2/25.__ Thank god school's over today. It was so boring. Art…Coloring? What grade are we in? 1st? I mean come on. If we're doing art, we may as well do something productive that doesn't involve markers. _

_            Seto didn't even come to pick me up today…he sent our chauffeur. This is freaking me out. He never acts like this. Big brother cares too much to even leave me in the hands of a trusted servant. Something fishy is going on. I haven't asked Seto about it yet. I personally doubt that he'd tell me. But he's pushing it. Again, I didn't see him at breakfast or dinner. I came to see him in the morning and he was staring at his laptop. The computer wasn't even on. When I came back, he hadn't left his spot. All I've heard from him these days are grunts and some incoherent mumbles. _

_            Nii-sama, why won't you tell me what's going on? You know something I don't and it's really bothering you. Seto…you have so much work. Good thing you haven't gone. I had to call in for you several times. Is it something I'm not supposed to know?"_

_I still remember the sun_

_Always warm on my back_

_Somehow__ it seems colder now_

            Yuugi read quietly in disbelief. This only added more mystery to the whole case and there were no clues as to what. Even Mokuba didn't know. This was bad. He journeyed on into the next room and found nothing. The next rooms were all pointless. He was at the end of this hallway. This better be where Kaiba sleeps. Yuugi was weary of finding empty rooms with no clues. He tried opening the door. It was locked. Good, it probably was Kaiba's room. With no more though, he went through. It was dark with almost no light. Dark colorless shades blocked out moonlight. It was a HUGE room. Looking at all the details was mind-numbing. Yuugi closed his eyes. There were gorgeous details on every square inch of the room. Looking around, two walk in closets were open. Yuugi looked in. '_Wow, so the great Seto Kaiba has more than just trenchcoats and business suits!_' He fluttered into the bathroom and his jaw dropped. '_Talk about bourgeois…the bathroom alone is nicer than all the houses in Domino!_' The cold marble floor was covered with many mats. Yuugi guessed that they were all made of silk. The gigantic bathtub had so many different tabs. The little angel left before he was overwhelmed by the sight. Ignoring the other doors, he flew down and finally found what he was looking for. Lying on a big bed was Seto. The brunette stared into nothing. His eyes told Yuugi that he had recently been crying a bit. Kaiba…crying? The balance of nature was definitely off. Yuugi looked closer. How did his hair manage to not be a mess when it was obvious that it was not groomed everyday. 

_Where has my heart gone_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

            "…Seto…" The CEO's dull eyes came back to reality. He looked straight at Yuugi. His sad blue eyes turned to shocked ones. 

            "Yami?" The deep timbre of Kaiba's voice had been reduced to a mere whisper. "Is it really you Yami? Why are you here…have you changed you mind?" The azure orbs now looked glad. "You called me Seto…say it again, please?" 

            "Kaiba..no, it's not Yami. It's me..Yuugi." 

            "…oh." Seto turned his head to the side. A disappointed sigh left his lips. Seto suddenly frowned. "Yuugi?"

            The seraph nodded. 

            "Yuugi!? What in the name of hell?" He sat up and looked at the other boy in shock, then somewhat, fear. "Aren't you dead? Why are you glowing? How the hell did you get into my house?" 

            "Kaiba, calm down! Please, I'll explain everything!" Kaiba nodded in agreement. "You'd better." The taller one's voice returned to it's normal sound – icy and uncaring. But the niceness when he thought Yuugi was Yami still lingered. 

            "Kaiba, to answer all of your questions, Yes. I am dead. But I'm now an angel and I'm still here. I'm glowing because of that. And look," Yuugi passed his hand through a bedpost close to him. "I'm not a ghost but I can go through walls." 

            "An angel? Don't feed me that bullshit. I don't believe in fairy tales." 

            "…then what am I?" That stumped Kaiba. Reluctantly, he admitted that part of Yuugi's story must have been true.

            "I know you're going to ask what I'm doing here. Well, I want to know something." 

            "What." The human ice cube's voice softened a little. 

            "What really happened between you and Yami?" The expression on his face looked like he was choking on something. That was a pretty sore subject. Yuugi looked down and twirled his fingers. Getting the reply could take a while. 

            "What does that have to do with anything?" 

            "Kaiba…don't try and hide. I can see through that. You love him don't you…" Yuugi didn't look up from his current view. Saying that hurt him so much already. 

            "…what?" 

            "I know you do. Or at least did. What happened between you two. Both of you are unhappy. And explain your reaction when you thought I was Yami." Kaiba didn't say anything. He just stared at Yuugi. '_How can I answer this? If there's som one I hate but also don't hate it's Yuugi. You stole Yami's heart…_' 

            "So I did. What do you want to know?" 

            "I want to know what happened." 

            "…nothing did. Really. I kissed him. We didn't get much further than that." After, he muttered something like why should I be telling you. Yuugi didn't say anything. It hurt and it didn't. The first thing that came to his mind was '_I hope I can try and be friends with you…_' How odd that would seem. Kaiba and Yuugi really were rivals. In every aspect. He didn't like this but what other way was there? 

            "Do you hate me?" Kaiba's dark brown hairs covered his eyes. Yuugi couldn't see anything on his face. Silence ensued and it made Yuugi very uncomfortable. He prepared himself for a nice yelling. Nothing happened.

            "I can't answer that." 

Yuugi let it go. He had a feeling that Seto would never tell him anyway. 

_Where has my heart gone_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

~Owari~

I decided that I don't like short chapters. Now that I've gotten more ideas, this story may actually have an interesting ending ^_^ I am going to draw Yuugi-kun after I'm done with homework. As of now, my art site (link in profile) hardly has anything. 


End file.
